LA LEYENDA DE SPYRO en busca de la siguiente generacion
by black-spyro
Summary: Mi primer libro basado en mi personaje favorito de los videojuegos- me base en seguir la historia de donde se quedo al final de la trilogia de los juegos de la legenda de spyro ya que me parecio interesante y decidi llevarla mas haya de donde nos dejo el juego... espero que les agrade, seguire subiendo los capitulos segun los vaya escribiendo.
1. Chapter 1

**LA LEYENDA DE SPYRO:**

EN BUSCA DE LA SIGUIENTE GENERACION.

_**Prologo:**_

-Bien joven dragón, ¿en donde puedes estar?- Ignitus reflexiono un instante mientras miraba el libro flotando delante de él. Ya que había recientemente sido nombrado Cronista, tenía acceso a toda la historia del mundo y parte del futuro de la raza de los dragones delante de él. Cerró los ojos y medito acerca de aquel joven dragón morado que había entrenado y llegado a querer y que ahora había salvado al mundo entero.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron observo como el libro que tenia delante de el se cierra y otro libro que estaba flotando en el cuarto toma su lugar, sorprendido Ignitus ve en la cubierta que es el libro de Spyro, dando un suspiro de alivio comienzo a hojear las paginas y así se entero sobre los grandes enfrentamientos de Spyro y Cynder contra las fuerzas del maestro oscuro, como Spyro casi se corrompe hacia la oscuridad, la gran batalla épica de Spyro y Cynder para derrotar a Malefor y como cuando todo se creía perdido… Spyro utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para salvar y dar nueva vida a su mundo.

-"jamás dejas de sorprenderme joven dragón"- menciono orgulloso Ignitus –quizás ahora ustedes dos puedan disfrutar de su vida gozando de la paz y prosperidad en este mundo por el que han luchado con tanto esfuerzo- ya sin ese temor de no saber nada acerca de Spyro, Ignitus meditando se dirige al otro lado de la habitación mientras se cierra el libro y regresa a la estantería de donde había salido, después de un rato de pensarlo Ignitus tenia muy en claro algo…- espero que regreses con tus amigos pronto ya que hay un asunto muy importante del que debemos tratar…-

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Después de un largo tiempo de espera por fin Sparx salió a la superficie… temeroso por lo que hubiera, pasado poco a poco salió de la caverna en la que había dirigido a todas las especies que habían estado luchando para proteger la ciudad de colmillo de guerra…

-ha estado todo muy tranquilo en los últimas horas…-se mantuvo quieto junto a la entrada -¿será que el mundo se ha acabado y estamos todos muertos y nadie se ha dado cuenta?-se pregunto mientras trataba de encontrar un poco de valor dentro de si para mirar hacia afuera.

-veo que aun no te has animado a salir ¿verdad?- se hoyo una voz grave viniendo de adentro de la cueva.

-haaaaaaaaaa, ¿quien esta ahí?-grito Sparx tratando de que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho.

-tranquilo pequeñín solo soy yo-le dijo Terrador tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-viejo no vuelvas a asustarme así-

-lo siento no fue esa mi intención-

-lo se pero es que estoy un poco preocupado-

-te entiendo… pero aun así tenemos que ver que fue lo que paso después de esa gran explosión de energía que sentimos hace ya algunas horas-afirmo Terrador mientras se dirigía hacia afuera.

-ok como tu digas… voy detrás de ti-le contesto Sparx mientras se ocultaba detrás del ala de Terrador.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-Al salir Terrador no había dado siquiera cinco pasos cuando se quedo totalmente sorprendido-no es esto posible-

-¿que es?… lo sabia esta todo totalmente destruido-

-yo… no puedo… entenderlo-

-ay no… es el fin del mundo!, que vamos a hacer ahora, todos vamos a morir!– Sparx gritaba fuera de control aun sin abrir los ojos.

-claro que no!, trata de tranquilizarte y mira eso-le grito Terrador tratando de recuperar la razón.

Aun temblando de miedo poco a poco Sparx miro por encima del ala de Terrador y así de repente cambio el miedo por asombro, no era la tierra calcinada o la destrucción masiva que esperaba ver… era todo lo contrario… un cielo hermoso, arboles con abundante fruta, campos verdes hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar a ver.

-esto es hermoso- decía Sparx aun sin poder razonar lo que estaba viendo.

-esto es un milagro-Terrador exclamo dando un suspiro de alivio-el mundo esta a salvo-

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-

El dragón maestro del elemento de la tierra se concentro tratando de razonar alguna respuesta lógica y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto por un buen rato dijo:

-lo único que se me ocurre es que alguien logro detener al maestro oscuro-

-y tú crees que ese alguien sea….-

-por supuesto… no se me ocurre nadie mas que pueda lograr tal hazaña-afirmo Terrador seguro de si mismo.

-lo sabia-los ánimos de Sparx empezaban a subir- Spyro logro derrotar a Malefor!-

-así parece mi pequeño amigo-

-¡GRANDIOSO! Spyro lo hizo, nos salvo a todos, sabía que lo conseguiría-

-hey! Sparx espera... ¿a donde diablos vas?-Terrador no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando Sparx salió volando en dirección al interior de la cueva…

-¡el mundo no se destruyo!... ¡estamos a salvo!... ¡Spyro lo logro! –

Todas las criaturas que habían estado largas horas esperando temerosas en el interior de las cuevas cercanas a colmillo de guerra voltearon para ver quien estaba haciendo tanto alboroto…

-lo logro! Lo hizo! Spyro derroto al maestro oscuro! El nos ha salvado a todos!-Sparx seguía gritando por todos lados sin saber donde dirigirse hasta que Cyril logro detenerlo…

-trata de tranquilizarte un poco y dinos ¿que es lo que te pasa?-

-¿si Sparx que es lo que te tiene tan alterado, agitado y mas que nada gritando por todos lados?-Volteer le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Cyril.

-el mundo no se destruyo, Spyro y Cynder lograron detener a Malefor!-

-¿será eso cierto?-exclamo Cyril preguntándole a Volteer, quien estaba tan confundido como el.

-pues será mejor que lo creas-

Cyril y Volteer miraron hacia la entrada de la caverna donde venia la voz tan grave que conocían tan bien.

-¿Terrador estas diciendo que ya no hay peligro, que todo esta bien?-Volteer pregunto aun sin saber que decir.

-se como se sienten, al principio yo tampoco creía lo que estaba viendo-Terrador cerro los ojos- creí que todo era una mentira, que mi mente y mis ojos me estaban jugando una broma… pero todo era real-

-¿entonces la destrucción del mundo se detuvo al fin?-Cyril se dirigió a Terrador aun sin dar crédito a lo que el estaba diciendo.

-es difícil de creer… pero es verdad que hace un buen rato que no se siente nada extraño-

-es mucho mas de lo que te imaginas-Cyril y Volteer se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Terrador estaba diciendo-de hecho no hay ni rastro de la guerra, todas las zonas destruidas, bosques quemados, la presa, todo esta intacto… es mas… los lugares por donde el destructor había caminado están como si nada hubiera pasado-

Después de eso Los tres guardianes se quedaron en silencio meditando acerca de lo que acababa de pasar, sobre la situación del mundo y sobre todo si se encontraba bien Ignitus, Spyro y Cynder… pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien dijera alguna palabra…

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer, no nos vamos a quedar aquí verdad?-fue Sparx el que rompió el silencio regresando a los tres dragones a la realidad.

Terrador fue el que tomo la decisión de que hacer -creo que lo mejor será regresar a colmillo de guerra, registrar la ciudad, atender a los heridos, buscar provisiones y más que nada tratar de descansar -

Cyril estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero mientras que Volteer se dirigía hacia las criaturas que habían buscado refugio y un lugar para resguardarse del peligro y que lo habían encontrado en las enormes cuevas en las que se encontraban.

-escuchen todos…-todas las criaturas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el guardián del trueno-al parecer esta terrible situación en la que nos encontrábamos ha llegado a su fin, ahora mismo vamos a regresar a la ciudad para poder atender a los heridos y mas que nada descansar un poco, así que quiero que todos empiecen a salir ordenadamente, aquellos que se encuentren bien les agradecería que ayudaran a los que están heridos, ya estando afuera no quiero que nadie se separe, Terrador no vio peligro alguno pero no debemos bajar la guardia-

-vamos, yo iré al frente del grupo-dijo Cyril señalando la salida de la cueva-Sparx quiero que vengas conmigo-

-¿y eso para que?-le pregunto Sparx mientras le cerraba el paso.

-necesito una paloma mensajera-le contesto en forma sarcástica

-¿paloma mensajera?-

-así es… yo voy a ir al frente de todo el grupo y si veo algo inusual quiero que tu le avises a Terrador o a Volteer-

-ya te entiendo pero no me agrado que me llames paloma mensajera-

-lo siento no trataba de ofenderte-

-si claro… ¡no trataba de ofenderte!-dijo Sparx en forma sarcástica tratando de imitar a Cyril-pues entonces vamos-

Sparx salió volando y Cyril detrás de el y al poco rato las demás criaturas empezaron a salir de la cueva.

-creo que necesitaran un poco de ayuda-

Terrador volteo a su derecha para poder identificar a quien le había hablado… para su satisfacción era alguien en el que el podría confiar…

-así es viejo amigo y espero contar contigo-

-pues sabes que estoy a tus ordenes- Cazador le dijo con toda seguridad ya que desde que había conocido a Spyro mas le fascinaba poder convivir y ayudar a los dragones.

-pues entonces vamos, hay mucho que hacer-

-Voy detrás de ti-

Y así dragón y leopardo esperaron a que las últimas criaturas salieran, revisaron que nadie se hubiera quedado y después salieron de la cueva y partieron rumbo a colmillo de guerra.

El trayecto hacia la ciudad fue mas tranquilo que lo cualquiera de los tres dragones guardianes hubiera esperado, Cyril estudiaba con su mirada cualquier lugar sospechoso donde creía que había peligro ya que no quería que alguien resultara herido si algún enemigo saltara de repente para atacarlos, Volteer trataba de asistir a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda y Terrador se mantuvo sereno durante todo el recorrido, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a las cercanías del terreno donde hace algunas horas estaban combatiendo contra las fuerzas del maestro oscuro y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a apreciar las murallas de la enorme ciudad de colmillo de guerra.

Cyril se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada principal de acceso a la cuidad, cerro los ojos tratando de percibir cualquier sonido de algún enemigo… pero no escucho absolutamente nada, miro hacia todos lados enfocándose en cualquier lugar donde se pudiera esconder alguien, espero muy pacientemente pero no encontró nada.

-todo parece muy tranquilo…-le dijo Terrador mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

-demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto-le contesto en modo un poco sarcástico.

-¿crees que adentro de la ciudad todavía estén unos enemigos esperándonos?- Volteer pregunto ya estando al lado de ellos.

-no lo se-

Volteer miro a su compañero-¿que crees que debamos hacer Terrador?-

-no podemos solamente entrar sin tener ningún cuidado ya que podrían tendernos una trampa-

-pero eso no es común en los sirvientes de Malefor-cazador menciono –ellos solamente saben atacar inmediatamente cuando ven al enemigo-

-en eso tienes razón-

Por fin Cyril tuvo una idea-creo que lo mas lógico seria que nosotros tres revisáramos la ciudad desde el aire-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, así si aun hay enemigos podemos tomarlos por sorpresa- Volteer acepto mientras empezaba a mover las alas para empezar a volar.

-esta bien, Cyril revisa las partes altas de la ciudad, Volteer tu revisa la zona este y mientras yo revisare la parte oeste, si hay enemigos llamen a los demás, cazador te necesito cuidando la plaza de la entrada entendido-

-fuerte y claro, no permitiré que nadie se acerque-

-muy bien, entonces andando-

Los tres dragones partieron hacia los lugares asignados mientras cazador y las demás criaturas esperaban su regreso.

-todo esta tan tranquilo…-pensó cazador –tan silencioso, tan pacifico, quien pensaría que hace apenas un par de horas estábamos peleando una encarnizada lucha por defender esta ciudad de las garras del maestro oscuro y ahora no hay ni rastro de ese evento-

Después de eso cazador se quedo inmóvil con su arco y flecha listos para atacar al menor indicio de enemigo que se pudiera acercar… pero nada paso.

Diez minutos después Volteer regreso al punto de reunión

- veo que Terrador y Cyril no han vuelto ¿verdad?-

-aun no- le contesto cazador en forma seria- ¿encontraste algo sospechoso?

-lo mas sospechoso que vi es que no hay rastro alguno de enemigo rondando por la ciudad-

-¿pero Terrador y Cyril?-

-no deben tardar en regresar, tampoco escuche nada acerca de alguna batalla que se estuviera generando en la ciudad-

Más tardo Volteer en decirlo cuando los dos guardianes estaban aterrizando junto a ellos.

-¿encontraron algo?- fue Sparx el que pregunto desde atrás de Volteer

-absolutamente nada-dijo Cyril

-nada sospechoso- confirmo Terrador.

-¿entonces podemos pasar?-Sparx estaba ansioso de oír la respuesta-vamos… hay muchos aquí atrás que necesitan descansar-dijo al momento que señalaba hacia algunas criaturas que estaban esperando que alguno de los tres dragones tomaran una decisión-y siendo sincero ustedes tres también lucen terrible-

Los tres dragones se quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario de la pequeña libélula ya que era la primera vez que decía algo sincero y pensando en los demás.

-no puedo creer que llegaría el día en que dijera que Sparx tiene razón, pero la tiene- Terrador admitió que en realidad no era el hecho de que Sparx hubiera mencionado eso si no que era verdad que el estaba muerto de cansancio pero pensó que aun quedaba mucho por hacer antes de que el y los demás pudieran tomar un buen descanso

-entonces hay que entrar-fue Cyril el que interrumpió los pensamientos del dragón de tierra-tenemos mucho que hacer, cazador necesito que tu y los recolectores traigan comida… toda la que puedan encontrar-

-no hay problema-

-Terrador tu encárgate de montar la seguridad en la ciudad, aunque no hay peligro aquí adentro eso no significa que mas allá de las murallas no vaya a haber enemigos esperando atacar y no quiero que nos agarren descuidados-

-no te preocupes, tomare algunos guardias que no se encuentren muy mal heridos y nos pondremos a patrullar las murallas-

-Volteer necesito que revises la ciudad, en que estado se encuentra, identifica si hay zonas de peligro que estén a punto de derrumbarse y si necesita alguna reparación la realices-

-entendido-

- yo por mientras atenderé a los heridos-

Estando de acuerdo todos Cyril se dirigió hacia todos los demás.

-escuchen todos vamos a entrar a la cuidad no hay peligro pero quiero que todos anden con cuidado, los que se encuentren bien ayuden a cuidar a los heridos, se que todos se encuentran cansados pero de sobra saben que unidos hemos logrado hacer grandes cosas y esta vez no va ha ser la excepción, así que todos vamos para adentro-

Todas las criaturas empezaron a entrar a la ciudad, algunas de ellas se sintieron contentas de por fin estar en un lugar seguro, otras se sentían ansiosas por lo que pudiera pasar pero al menos la sensación de estar en casa los tranquilizaba.

Al terminar todos de entrar Cyril hecho un vistazo a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera quedado afuera, al asegurarse de que todos entraron soltó un suspiro de alivio –hogar… dulce hogar- y así con esas palabras entro a la ciudad de colmillo de guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Una suave brisa soplaba sobre el cuerpo de Spyro el cual se encontraba acostado sobre el pasto en las llanuras del valle de avalar -…siento tanta calma en mi interior…- pensó Spyro–…me siento tan tranquilo como hace mucho tiempo no me había sentido y para ser sincero… me gustaría quedarme aquí un buen rato…-

-spyroooooooooooooooooooooo-

-¿que es eso?-pensó Spyro

-spyrooooooooooooooo-

-¿eso es una voz?-trato de razonar aun sin abrir los ojos

-spyrooooooo-

-esa voz… creo que yo la conozco-

-Spyro-

-esa voz… es la de Cynder!-

-Spyro… abre los ojos…vamos despierta… ¿estas bien?-

Lentamente Spyro abrió los ojos y se los froto para poder aclararse la vista, tardo un momento en reconocer la silueta que se encontraba delante de el.

-Spyro por fin reaccionas… estaba preocupada… ¿estas bien?-Cynder le pregunto intrigada ya que después que ella había decidido quedarse con Spyro en el momento en que el planeta iba a ser destruido no supo nada mas de el y momentos antes de despertarlo a el… ella había reaccionado y realmente no sabia que había pasado.

-eso creo… me zumba la cabeza-

-si a mi también- le contesto Cynder mientras le daba un abraso tierno mientras se preguntaba si el habría escuchado la ultima frase que le menciono en aquel momento.

-¿y tu como estas?-le pregunto Spyro mientras se separaba de ella.

-tengo unos cuantos golpes…- le contesto ella mientras movía sus largas alas para que Spyro observara su cuerpo-pero estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-me alegro, ¿pero en donde estamos?-Spyro comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-no estoy segura –

-hay que levantar vuelo para saber en donde estamos-

-buena idea-le dijo ella mientras abría sus alas para empezar a volar.

Spyro imito los movimientos de Cynder, pero cuando empezó a aletear para poder alcanzarla perdió el control y termino estrellándose sobre el suelo, Cynder al ver lo que le paso bajo en picada para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¡Spyro!... ¿Estas bien?-

-si… no te preocupes, solo mi orgullo esta herido-

-¿que fue lo que te paso?, nunca te había visto estrellarte así-

-eso lo dices porque no viste como aterrice la primera vez que aprendí a volar… -le dijo Spyro bromeando.

-creo que le preguntare a Sparx los detalles cuando lo vea-Los dos dragones se rieron en voz alta, después de un momento Spyro soltó un suspiro.

-al parecer aun estoy un poco débil-

-esta bien, si tu lo prefieres caminaremos hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas y te sientas capaz de volar… ¿te parece bien?-

-si… seria lo mejor-le contesto el después de pensarlo un poco-¿lograste descubrir en donde estamos?-

- ¡ claro ¡-dijo ella emocionada- al parecer estamos en el valle de avalar-

-¿al parecer?-Spyro arqueo una ceja con cierta desconfianza

-si… estoy segura-le dijo ella mientras seguía mirando a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-vaya eso me tranquiliza-le contesto en tono un poco sarcástico.

-¿Qué acaso desconfías de mí?-

-no, claro que no¡-trato de salvarse un poco de la ira de Cynder-entonces estamos cerca de colmillo de guerra, no tardaremos mucho para llegar, me muero por saber como están Terrador y los demás-

-creo que tardaremos un día y medio si vamos caminando-le contesto Cynder.

-en serio… lamento tener que atrasarte-dijo Spyro en tono desanimado.

-bueno que se podía esperar de un dragón tan flojo como tu- se burlaba Cynder al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr.

-¿Quién, flojo yo?-

-si, quien mas si no tu-

-pues te voy a demostrar que te equivocas-y comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzar a Cynder.

-vamos no podrás alcanzarme, soy mas rápida que tu-

-¿en serio, desde cuando?-

-desde siempre-

Y así corriendo partieron rumbo a colmillo de guerra para poder reunirse con los demás… o eso creían…

El atardecer empezaba a caer sobre el valle dando una hermosa vista dorada hacia cualquier parte donde uno quisiera mirar, Spyro y Cynder habían pasado varias horas hablando sobre la gran aventura que habían vivido de cómo habían reunido suficiente valor para entrar a las tierras calcinadas, el gran sacrificio de Ignitus y de cómo siendo de opinión y carácter tan diferente unieron fuerzas para derrotar a Malefor, cuando de repente un gran ruido los sorprendió…

-¿has oído eso?-

-claro que si Cynder, pero no tengo idea de que fue eso- dijo Spyro cuando empezaba a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?, espera… -Cynder se acerco un ala a la oreja para poder escuchar mejor- otra vez se escucho otro ruido, pero mas fuerte-

-parece como si alguien estuviera peleando y con cierta desventaja-

-los ruidos vienen desde un grupo de arboles y también se hacen cada vez mas fuertes y con mas frecuencia…-

-¡CUIDADO!-Spyro salto sobre Cynder justo en el momento en que un árbol roto fue lanzado en dirección hacia ellos.

-¿estas bien?-

-emm… si… eso creo… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Cynder trataba de recuperar el conocimiento mientras se quitaba a Spyro de encima.

-creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-Spyro ya se había puesto en posición listo para atacar a un grublins que estaba junto a los restos del árbol que casi los había golpeado, cuando de repente se escucho un grito que desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y entonces vio como otro grublins salió volando del mismo lugar estrellándose contra una gran piedra que se encontró en el camino.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-

-¡Spyro mira eso!-

Un grupo de grublins había saltado en frente de donde estaban parados pero su atención no estaba dirigida hacia ellos dos, todos estaban en bola, parecía que estaban tratando de sujetar algo con todas sus fuerzas, batallando por lograr controlarlo, cuando de repente un gran resplandor quito a todas aquellas criaturas lanzándolas hacia todas las direcciones, Spyro se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando logro ver que era lo que estaba en frente de el…

-¡Ni siquiera siete de ustedes pueden contra mi!-Un joven dragón de piel amarilla seguía atacando con gran animo a los grublins, parecía divertirse como si eso fuera un juego, agarro a un grublins que tenia cerca de el con su boca y lo azoto en el suelo y lo utilizo para golpear a otro grublins que se acercaba, y al final lo lanzo con fuerza hacia un grupo de arboles donde azoto y cayo al suelo ya sin vida.

-¿crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?-le pregunto Cynder a Spyro mientras se acercaba a el.

-¿a quien?... ¿al dragón o a los grublins?-le contesto en forma sarcástica –al parecer el tiene todo bajo control-

Aquel dragón voltio a ver a tres grublins que no reunían valor para seguir peleando, el joven dragón se acerco hacia ellos lentamente mostrando los dientes con una sonrisa de seguridad, parecía que estaba disfrutando el momento, Spyro logro ver como le brotaban algunas chispas de sus dientes, los grublins se pusieron a temblar cuando una ráfaga de electricidad salía de la boca de aquel dragón y golpeaba sus cuerpos.

-…es un dragón que puede utilizar la electricidad…-pensó Spyro

-así aprenderán a no meterse conmigo- digo el dragón amarillo mientras miraba los tres cadáveres calcinados de aquellas criaturas, Spyro se quedo viéndolo con detenimiento, era un poco mas joven que el, su cuerpo era de un color amarillo brillante algo flaco pero se notaban algunos músculos en su pecho y en sus patas resultado de algún entrenamiento, sus cuernos eran grandes y algo rectos, sus alas eran largas y puntiagudas y en la punta de su cola había una pequeña navaja similar a la de Cynder pero de menor tamaño, de repente aquel dragón noto la presencia de Spyro y de Cynder…

-hola- les saludo con una gran sonrisa –no los había visto por estos lados…-

-eso es porque no habíamos estado antes por aquí- le contesto Cynder

-solo que sea por eso verdad, pero entonces ¿quienes son ustedes?-

-mi nombre es Cynder y el que me acompaña es Spyro-

-pues mucho gusto, yo soy Reaynilus… pero todos me dicen Reay-lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba en forma de respeto- entonces díganme... ¿que andan haciendo por estos lugares?-

-vamos de camino a colmillo de guerra-

-así es-afirmo Cynder con la cabeza

-¿colmillo de guerra?- Reay arqueo una ceja-¿Qué es eso?-

-es la ciudad de los dragones-dijo Spyro con cierta inseguridad-¿Qué no la conoces?

-No, jamás había escuchado de ella… y eso que conozco muy bien estos rumbos-

-entonces… eso significa que estábamos caminando en otra dirección!-Cynder se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-no lo que significa es que estamos perdidos-admitió Spyro

-eso es un gran problema-

-lo lamento Spyro… al parecer tome una dirección equivocada-

-no te sientas mal Cynder, si yo no te hubiera hecho caminar en vez de volar nos hubiéramos dado cuenta mucho antes y podríamos haber cambiado el curso a tiempo-dijo Spyro tratando de animarla.

Cynder se le quedo viendo en forma de agrado ya que ella pensó que el se molestaría por su error, y al contrario el había tomado la situación con mucha serenidad y calma.

Reay se les quedo viendo con cierto interés –heeee… ustedes dos… son… pareja? –

Spyro y Cynder se sorprendieron por la pregunta y se quedaron viendo uno al otro con los ojos bien abiertos, de inmediato cambiaron su mirada hacia otro lado algo preocupados tratando de lograr que no se notara que ambos se habían sonrojado.

-creo que toque terreno inexplorado… ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no…- trato Spyro de aclararse la garganta

-¡REAYNILUS!-

De pronto la conversación se interrumpió cuando una dragona aterrizo cerca de donde ellos tres estaban parados, era algo mayor pero aun se veía joven, tenia un combinado de piel azul turquesa en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y un azul cielo en la parte baja del torso, se le notaban algunas cicatrices en la piel resultado de las batallas a las que había salido victoriosa, en su cara tenia unos ojos azul claro con mirada muy profunda dando a entender lo que sentía sin decir algún palabra, sus cuernos eran delgados y muy grandes y su nariz puntiaguda, daba la impresión de ser alguien muy intelectual.

-hola… hermana-para sorpresa de Spyro y Cynder, Reay le contesto al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros dando a entender que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Reaynilus donde te habías metido?, te he estado buscando por casi tres horas-

-yo… heee… estaba….-

-se supone que tenias que permanecer a mi lado-le grito muy enojada- ¿que es lo que estabas haciendo?-

-yo solamente… estaba….haciendo… -

-creo que no tienes que explicar nada- le dijo al mismo tiempo que observaba los cuerpos ya sin vida de los grublins que había derrotado-eso lo dice todo ¿verdad?-

-eso… no fui yo!-

-Reay ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes peleando?-menciono enojada mirando fijamente a los ojos aterrados del pequeño-tu deber no es buscar pelea en todos lados es convertirte en un dragón de bien.-

-lo se y lo lamento hermana pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo, cuando veo algunas de esas criaturas… siento unas tremendas ganas de pelear y en serio no logro contenerme-

-lo se hermanito- le puso una pata en la cabeza- pero le prometí a nuestros padres que te mantendría a salvo-dijo ya un poco calmada-pero trata de controlarte no me gusta que andes por todos lados tu solo y mas que nada buscando pelea, así que trata de portarte bien ¿entendido?-

-no te prometo nada- dijo mientras le daba un abraso

-nunca vas a cambiar verdad enano-de pronto voltio su mirada hacia Spyro y Cynder los cuales habían estado esperando sin saber que decir-lamento mi actitud pero este pequeño aveces me saca de mis casillas, mi nombre es Dakota-

-mucho gusto- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-ellos son Spyro y Cynder hermana-

De repente Dakota se le quedo viendo fijamente a Spyro, parecía examinarlo detalladamente…

-¿hay algún problema hermana?-

-este…. No… no pasa nada, ¿díganme que están haciendo por aquí?-

Fue Spyro el que contesto-vamos de camino a la ciudad de colmillo de guerra, pero al parecer tomamos un rumbo equivocado.-

-creo que si, ese lugar no esta por los alrededores-

-¿entonces hermana tu sabes por donde esta esa ciudad?-

-he escuchado algo pero no estoy segura donde esta-

-entonces estamos como al principio-dijo Cynder ya sin ánimos

-no lo creo, me acuerdo que alguien me hablo de esa ciudad hace poco-Dakota trato de recordar -tal ves algún anciano de nuestra villa conozca el camino-

-claro… en la villa hay muchos dragones muy sabios, unos de ellos tiene que saber algo-Reay empezó a correr-vamos nuestra villa esta por este rumbo-

Spyro, Cynder y Dakota se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción tan repentina de Reay -tendrán que perdonar a mi hermanito, siempre es muy impaciente cuando tiene una idea en la mente-

-no te preocupes, conocemos a alguien que es diez veces mas impaciente que tu hermano-dijo Cynder con toda sinceridad-¿ no es verdad Spyro?-

Spyro no pudo evitar acordarse de Volteer y de Sparx, los tres partieron detrás de Reay rumbo a la villa natal de Reay y Dakota y no tardaron mucho en llegar, era una villa antigua pero muy hermosa ya que estaba ubicada al pie de una montaña en medio de un bosque de grandes arboles de pino y roble y de la montaña se alcanzaba a ver una hermosa cascada formando un rio rápido que cruzaba de una orilla hasta el otro lado el cual les proporcionaba comida en abundancia dando mucha vida a ese lugar, los dragones que la habitaban eran en su mayoría ya mayores de edad los cuales buscaban un lugar pacifico para así reflexionar y pasar sus últimos días, y los dragones jóvenes alegremente practicaban sus habilidades en medio de los arboles para así poder convertirse en grandes guerreros.

-bienvenidos sean a Villa Esperanza-dijo Dakota con gran orgullo.

-es un lugar hermoso- Spyro se quedo boquiabierto al poder presenciar este lugar.

-no sabia que por estos lugares hubiera una villa-menciono Cynder

-¿conoces muchos lugares?-Reay se le puso enfrente con una mirada de curiosidad y ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-…si…por desgracia…conozco muchos lugares- Cynder bajo la mirada apenada al mismo tiempo que recordaba que cuando era general de las fuerzas del maestro oscuro este le ordeno que buscara todos los lugares donde habitaran dragones o algún tipo de criatura que pudieran significar una amenaza para su amo ya que de ser así debía enfrentarlos para poder capturarlos o eliminarlos y destruir el lugar como símbolo del poder y así dar una lección a todos que se atrevieran a oponerse.

-¿te encuentras bien Cynder?-fue Spyro el que saco a Cynder de esos malos recuerdos.

-¿hee?-

-¿Qué si te encuentras bien?, pareces algo preocupada-

-si… estoy bien… no te preocupes…-Cynder aun seguía atormentada por sus acciones pasadas y Spyro lo sabia perfectamente, aunque en ese momento no sabia muy bien que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Cynder.

-bueno… si no tienen una idea mejor, creo que voy a ir a preguntar a alguien si sabe algo sobre diente de guerra-

-es colmillo de guerra hermanito y no te molestes y mucho menos no molestes a nadie, yo se a quien podemos ir a preguntar-

-¿en serio, a quien?-

-pues a Elia- para sorpresa de Spyro, Dakota afirmaba con gran orgullo y seguridad

-¡claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?...En toda la villa no hay nadie mejor para preguntarle.-

-¿crees que ella nos puede ayudar?-

-por supuesto Cynder, ella los ayudara sin pensarlo dos veces-

-¿y donde vive ella?-

-al pie de la cascada, vengan yo les enseño donde es- para sorpresa de Cynder y Spyro pero no para Dakota, Reay volvió a salir disparado sin que nadie lo pudiera detener.

-hay hermanito…cuando vas a aprender a ser paciente- Dakota movía la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de conservar la calma -será mejor que lo alcancemos antes de que haga algo indebido-

Spyro alcanzo a Dakota con una sola idea en la mente…

-¿conoces bien a Elia?-

-así es, conozco a Elia mejor que nadie en esta aldea-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-la conozco bien porque ella es mi mentora, llevo mucho tiempo siendo su discípula y he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ella-

-¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto Cynder

-ella es una gran dragona, durante su infancia se dedico a ayudar a los demás, yo la conocí poco antes de que naciera Reay y siempre la veía muy activa, desde ese entonces se convirtió en mi ejemplo a seguir, ya que andaba de un lado para el otro y aun cuando estaba cansada si alguien pedía su ayuda ella aceptaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara no importando que tan difícil o tedioso fuera el trabajo y cuando tenia tiempo libre siempre se le veía estudiando con un libro o hablando con algún dragón anciano para aprender de sus anécdotas, ella siempre ha puesto su vida para proteger, ayudar y brindar seguridad a los demás antes que a ella y para ser sincera con ustedes dos… yo no dudaría en poner mi vida en sus manos ya que se que ella no me defraudaría, ni a mi… ni a nadie mas-

Después de escuchar esas palabras Spyro se sintió muy tranquilo y no pudo evitar acordarse de alguien muy especial que el había conocido y mas que nada llegado a querer… -creo que se a que te refieres ya que yo también he sentido lo mismo por alguien- Spyro dio un gran suspiro de melancolía y tristeza, de pronto bajo la mirada y Dakota vio como le brotaba una lagrima de los ojos mientras susurraba algo –…Ignitus…-

-hemos llegado-

Al pie de la cascada había una gran cueva oculta por la corriente de agua pero a pesar de eso estaba bien iluminada y por alguna razón se sentía en el ambiente el calor de hogar, los tres entraron por ella hasta llegar a un sitio que parecía una gran sala de estar ya que estaba amueblada con varios estantes hechos corteza de roble repletos de libros mas de los que Spyro se atrevería a leer, una gran alfombra estaba puesta a lo largo de la habitación, muchas plantas adornaban el lugar, los candelabros daban una buena iluminación y la chimenea brindaba un calor acogedor.

-¿Elia?- No hubo respuesta… -¿Elia estas en casa?-

-¡ BHUUUUUUUU !-

-HAAAAAAAA, ¡ REAYNILUS NO HAGAS ESO!-

Reay estaba tumbado en el piso riéndose a carcajadas –ja,ja,ja,ja,ja… lo siento hermana pero no lo pude resistir-

-Reaynilus un día de estos vas a ver lo que te va a pasar si sigues actuando así-

-no te enojes con el ya que solo es un pequeño y lo único que quiere es divertirse…- se escucho una voz proveniente de unas de los cuartos que se alcanzaba a apreciar –…y yo todavía recuerdo como eras tu cuando tenias esa edad-

-esta bien… no entremos en detalles- dijo Dakota muy resignada -¿Cómo has estado Elia?-

-muy bien, gracias-

Elia era una dragona impresionante, su gran cuerpo azul esmeralda resaltaba su hermosa figura y en combinación con las grandes alas protectoras que portaba daba a entender que realmente había pasado su vida brindando protección a sus seres queridos, su cara tenia la nariz afilada con rasgos finos sus cuernos se dividían en tres pares y daba la impresión que en realidad tenia tres cuernos en cada lado, en el lado derecho de su rostro se apreciaba una cicatriz resultado de alguna batalla pero lo que mas impresiono a Cynder fueron sus ojos ya que tenia una mirada muy profunda que claramente daba a entender todos los pensamientos que pasaba por su mente.

-a si que estos dos jóvenes son nuestros invitados- se dirigió hacia donde estaban Spyro y Cynder

-efectivamente, es ellos son…-

-no te preocupes Dakota, ya Reay me ha explicado todo- se acerco aun mas a Spyro y lo examino con la vista y al final expreso–en toda mi larga vida jamás creí que llegaría el momento en que estaría en presencia del legendario dragón morado- después de decir estas palabras Elia dio una larga reverencia como símbolo de respeto para el asombro de Spyro y Cynder.

-heeer… este…. Hola… es un placer…- dijo Spyro aun sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-y claro no olvidemos a su compañera Cynder…la dragona negra… el terror de los cielos…-

Cynder quedo boquiabierta y aun mas sorprendida después de escuchar esas palabras ya que así le habían apodado cuando ella dirigía las fuerzas del maestro oscuro -¿Cómo… es… que tu sabes eso?-

-se mucho mas de lo que te imaginas querida, pero no te preocupes, no te culpo de nada- Elia dijo con voz suave y confortable y así Cynder se tranquilizo un poco –ya que también se que tu valientemente peleaste en varias batallas y diste tu vida para proteger a otros, y solo por eso tu tienes todo mi respeto-

-¿Cómo te enteraste de nuestras batallas?-

-el agua es una gran fuente de información- afirmo Elia segura de si misma mientras se dirigía al centro de la habitación

Spyro y Cynder no entendieron muy bien lo que Elia dijo pero para su fortuna Dakota se los explico:

-el elemento de Elia es el agua y ella tiene la asombrosa habilidad de entender e interpretar los sonidos del agua como si fueran palabras-

-así es el agua me cuenta cosas que suceden mas allá de esta villa, por cierto que desastre hicieron los dos con la gran presa-

Spyro recordó como el con ayuda de Cynder y Sparx volaron la presa por los aires para poder detener y enfrentar al destructor.-si creo que se nos paso la mano en ese momento-

-pero no se preocupen, todo esta bien- Elia se acostó sobre la alfombra para poder descansar un poco-entonces van camino a la ciudad de colmillo de guerra ¿verdad?-Elia invito a los demás a que se colocaran junto a ella.

-si así es pero al parecer tomamos un rumbo equivocado- se volvió a lamentar Cynder

-no te culpes tanto querida ya que no están muy lejos de llegar-

-¿en serio?-Cynder se animo un poco

-claro… esta como a medio día de aquí-

-ya ven, sabia que Elia podía ayudarlos-Reay dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-shhhhhhh Reay no interrumpas- Dakota le estaba llamando la atención

-lo siento- contesto el con la mirada hacia abajo

-¿entonces… la ciudad esta como a casi día y cuarto a pie verdad?-Spyro trataba de hacer el calculo en su mente

-así es…pero es mas fácil llegar volando, ¿no crees?-Dakota arqueo una ceja

-lo que pasa… es… que… yo…-Spyro se sonrojo

Dakota, Reay y Elia esperaban atentos a que Spyro pudiera de terminar la frase.

Fue Cynder la que rompió el silencio-lo que pasa es que Spyro no puede volar-Spyro se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que invadía todo su ser.

-¿como es eso posible?-Reay se le quedo viendo atentamente a Spyro- yo te veo en perfectas condiciones… o acaso ¿el dragón morado no puede volar?-

-¡REAY!-

-hay… perdón.- Reay volvió a bajar la cabeza cerrando los ojos tratando de que Dakota no lo regañara

-¿te sucede algo malo querido?-Elia estaba intrigada

-lo que pasa…-Spyro dio un gran suspiro-es que utilice todas mis fuerzas para enfrentar mi batalla contra el maestro oscuro… y al parecer aun estoy un poco débil-

-entonces tengo el remedio perfecto para ti, ven conmigo-Elia se levanto e invito a Spyro que la siguiera hacia la salida de la cueva.

Spyro la siguió sin saber bien hacia adonde se dirigían… al final salieron de la cueva y se situaron al lado de la gran cascada.

-colócate debajo de la caída de agua- Elia le dijo a Spyro indicándole una gran roca que sobresalía del agua justo en el sitio donde ella le había mencionado, Spyro hizo lo que le indico aun sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo, pero para su fortuna Elia se lo explico.

-no hay mal que el agua no cure… solo siéntate y relájate ya que el agua tiene propiedades curativas naturales y te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas-

Spyro no lo había entendido muy bien pero pensó que un buen descanso le haría bien y así intento tranquilizarse un rato e inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a relajar con cada gota que lo tocaba.

Cynder, Dakota y Reay ya habían salido para ver que era lo que estaban haciendo y se colocaron junto a Elia

-dentro de un rato el se sentirá mucho mejor-Elia le menciono a Cynder- con esto y una buena noche de descanso resolverán ese problema-

-gracias, ¿saben de algún lugar donde podríamos descansar?-

-no se preocupen podrán pasar la noche en mi casa-

-ya ven les dije que Elia los ayudaría sin pensarlo dos veces- Reay dijo con gran orgullo

-¿en serio?... no quisiéramos ser una molestia-Cynder se dirigió a Elia

-ninguna molestia, me sentiría ofendida si no quisieran aceptar mi oferta, además para mi es un gran honor el tener como invitado al legendario dragón morado-

-pues muchas gracias- Cynder dio una reverencia agradeciendo la oferta-pero dígame una cosa…-

-lo que quieras querida-

-no quiero sonar grosera con alguien tan amable con usted… pero…¿Por qué le dice "legendario" a Spyro?-

-querida niña…tu acompañante es mas que solo un dragón ordinario y se que tu lo sabes con certeza, he leído en infinidad de libros sobre las hazañas de la estirpe de los dragones morados y también he escuchado infinidad de historias de dragones ancianos sobre las hazañas de esta estirpe y como se esperan grandes cosas de ellos y estoy completamente segura que Spyro esta destinado a liderar a la raza de los dragones y de traer un mundo de paz entre dragones y las demás razas que habitan este mundo…-Elia le brillaban los ojos al momento en que pronunciaba estas palabras – y además te puedo asegurar que Spyro tiene muchas hazañas que realizar… y el logro de haber derrotado al maestro oscuro… fue la primera y la mas fácil de muchas que le esperan…-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Después de una larga noche de sueño y de descanso Spyro se despertó algo temprano en la mañana, aun con un poco de sueño estiro su cuerpo dando un gran suspiro -… vaya realmente todo el tiempo que pase debajo de la cascada de agua sirvió de algo, realmente me siento de maravilla…-pensó Spyro mientras trataba de aclararse la vista y voltio a la derecha para ver como estaba Cynder y para su sorpresa ella no se encontraba.

-¿Cynder?... ¿en donde estas?-

-buenos días tesoro, ¿dormiste bien?- Elia lo saludo cuando salía de una habitación que estaba al fondo de la casa.

-así es, muchas gracias por permitirnos pasar la noche en su hogar-

-ni siquiera lo menciones, y dime ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

-muy bien al parecer mis fuerzas han vuelto a mi cuerpo-

-me alegro, te dije que el agua era buena para curar los males-

-si lo admito, tenía mis dudas al principio pero los resultados son sorprendentes-

- me sorprende que dudaras sobre lo que te dije-

-¡por favor no me malentienda!- Spyro se sintió un poco apenado –por ningún motivo dude de sus palabras-

-tranquilo que en ningún momento me sentí ofendida-Elia menciono para fortuna de Spyro- pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que siendo tú el dragón morado no conozcas los beneficios del elemento del agua-

-lo que pasa es que yo no he aprendido a utilizar el elemento del agua solo el de hielo-

-¿y acaso no sabes de que se compone el hielo?, dime una cosa ¿Quién fue tu tutor que te enseño a utilizar el elemento de hielo?-

-fue Cyril el dragón guardián maestro del elemento hielo-menciono Spyro con gran orgullo

-ya me lo imaginaba-Elia movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- Cyril es un gran dragón pero su gran orgullo hacia su descendencia siempre interpone el hielo antes que el agua-

Spyro no comprendía muy bien lo que Elia trataba de decirle pero de pronto se acordó de algo…

-disculpa que cambie el tema pero… ¿sabes donde esta Cynder?-

-creo que salió temprano pero no se adonde fue-

Spyro salió corriendo de la habitación temeroso de que Cynder hubiera tomado la decisión de irse sola otra vez –… ¡no, otra vez no!…-pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cueva -…no te atreverías a dejarme otra vez…-llego hasta la entrada-… después de todo lo que vivimos no puedes dejarme SOLO…-

Cuando Spyro logro salir se quedo totalmente quieto sorprendido de lo que vio… Cynder estaba sentada observando la cascada con firmeza pero sus ojos daban entender que sus pensamientos estaban en otros lados, ya sabiendo donde estaba Cynder logro tranquilizarse y volvió a verla, se quedo viendo como su silueta se resaltaba con la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el agua, por primera vez noto la figura de Cynder… sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al observar el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera, y si por si fuera poco, el rostro de Cynder daba una bella combinación la cual Spyro no podía parar de admirarla.

Spyro duro así varios instantes hasta que Cynder lo vio, se acerco a el para saludarlo.

-buenos días dormilón… ¿como amaneciste?-

-¿heeee?... ¿quien… yo?-decía Spyro tratando de recuperar la razón.

-si tu…- Cynder se le quedo viendo atentamente -¿te sientes bien?-

-si claro mejor que nunca-

-me alegro-menciono Cynder con una gran sonrisa

-¿y tu como te encuentras?...pareces preocupada-

Cynder tardo en contestar -no te fijes en eso… estoy bien- pero ella sabia que mentía ya que en su mente resonaban una y otra vez las palabras que Elia le había dicho la tarde anterior.

-bueno entonces será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para partir, me muero de ganas por saber como están Terrador, Cyril y Volteer-

-tienes razón… incluso quiero saber como esta Sparx-

-…¿y desde cuando tanto interés con mi hermano?...-

-no recuerdas… cuando los dejamos cerca de la presa me pidió que te cuidara y estoy segura de que estará muy preocupado por ti-

-si de eso estoy seguro-dijo spyro riendose alegremente

-¿oye y ya te sientes bien como para poder volar?-

spyro penso un poco la respuesta pero al final exclamo- creo que tende que averiguarlo en este mismo instante-

spyro abrio sus alas y comenso a aletear y asi facilmente logro separarse del suelo-vaya al parecer ya soy capaz de mantenerme en el aire, ¿tu que opinas cynder?-

cynder se le quedo viendo pensando-(realmente no esta mal, odio admitirlo pero es un dragon apuesto y fuerte, un poco descuidado, pero a la vez atento y valiente, un buen partido para cualquier dragona)-

de repente la mirada de los dos se cruzaron, spyro aun en el aire se puso nervioso al obervar como cynder bajo la mirada un poco apenada, dejo de aletear para ponerse junto a su compañera y cuando ella volteo la cabeza quedo a unos centimetros de la nariz de el, cynder lo miraba nerviosa ya que sentia cosquillas en su estomago sin saber el motivo se sintio atraida por el, de repente una voz los regreso a la realidad.

-¿este... estoy ... interrumpiendo?-

spyro y cynder abrieron sus ojos como platos y ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron su mirada hacia otro lado y fue cuando reay volvio a preguntarles...

-¿estoy interrumpiendo verdad?,¿si ustedes gustan los puedo dejar solos?- dijo con un tono sarcastico

-no... no es necesario- dijo spyro aun estando un poco nervioso - ella y yo solo nos estabamos poniendo de acuerdo para partir-

-asi es- cynder estaba de espaldas disimulando que estaba viendo la cascada esperando que no se notara que se habia puesto roja como un tomate.

-¿entonces ya se van?-

-temo decir que si, ya que tenemos que regresar con nuestros amigos-

-lamento escuchar eso-reay bajo la cabeza decepcionado-realmente esperaba que se pudieran quedar un tiempo mas-

-pero eso no es posible hermanito-

spyro, cynder y reay voltearon la mirada para observar como dakota se acercaba junto con elia hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿porque lo dices?-reay le puso una mirada de curiosidad.

-tienes que entender que ellos viven en otro lado y que mas que nada spyro siendo el dragon morado tiene responsabilidades que tiene que cumplir-

-creo que tienes razon-dijo el pequeño decepcionado al reconozer lo que su hermana le decia

-pero no te preocupes reay- spyro le puso una pata en el hombro- te prometo que vendremos a visitarlos muy pronto ¿no es verdad cynder?-

-asi es- ella asintio con la cabeza- este lugar es tan lindo que te aseguro que volveremos pronto-

-¿entonses es una promeza?-

-descuida reay tengo entendido que el dragon morado siempre cumple sus promesas ¿verdad spyro?-menciono elia mientras que discretamente le cerraba un ojo a spyro

-tenlo por seguro-afirmo el con la cabeza

-¡pues entonces que tengan un buen viaje!-dijo el pequeño dando una sonriza

-bueno, elia si nos pudieras dar indicaciones de por donde devemos de ir-

-claro cynder solo tienes que seguir derecho hacia las montañas que se ven haya en el horizonte-dijo mientra apuntaba con su pata- cuando llegen solo den vuelta un poco hacia la derecha y llegaran sin ningun problema-

-ya lo tengo, ir derecho y despues vuelta a la derecha- dijo spyro dando un paso enfrente- y otra vez quiero agradecerlez por todo lo que han hecho por nonotros, realmente no se que hubieramos hecho sin su ayuda-

-no tienen nada que agradecer para mi ha sido un verdadero placer y creo que dakota y reay sienten lo mismo-

-¡claro!-

-sin duda alguna-

-bueno sera mejor irnos antes de que se haga mas tarde- cynder empeso a aletear ganando altura rapidamente

-voy detras de ti-spyro imito los movimientos de cynder sin dejar de mirar atras para seguir despidiendose de elia, dakota y de reay que seguia moviendo su brazo diciendoles adios.

y asi con una gran sastifaccion de haber hecho nuevos amigos y de haber conosido un increible lugar por fin partieron a la ciudad de colmillo de guerra.

la mañana estaba muy iluminada y a pesar de ser algo temprano los habitantes de la ciudad de colmillo de guerra ya estaban realizando sus labores diarias, los comerciantes abrian sus negocios, los pastores guiaban a sus ovejas a los pastos, los pequeños se preparavan para recibir sus lecciones de los dragones mas sabios y los guardias hacian el cambio de turno dejando a sus compañeros que habian estado vigilando toda la noche fueran a salia al balcon de su habitacion para observar la ciudad algo preocupado.

-todo esta tan tranquilo, tan en paz, todo parece tan... normal, quien diria que hace un par de dias habia una gran guerra, pero haora parece que nada de eso ha sucedido, pero sin embargo, por alguna razon, algo me sigue preocupando-

de repente volteer aparecio volando enfrente de terrador sorprendiendolo...

-sabia que estarias aqui amigo mio- le menciono al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba al su lado- ¿como te sientes hoy?-

-estoy bien-

-porque sera que no te creo-volteer lo miraba figamente -tengo mucho tiempo de conoserte y conosco esa mirada de preocupacion en tu rostro, asi que dime ¿que es lo que te preocupa?-

-vaya que si me conoces-

-vamos amigo no deverias preocuparte, la ciudad no esta tan dañada como pensabamos, no tenemos heridos de gravedad y los que estan lastimados se recuperan sin problemas, ademas no se ha visto ningun intento de ataque hacia la ciudad-

-si eso ya lo se-terrador cerro los ojos -pero para serte sincero no es eso lo que me preocupa-

-¿como es eso posible?-

-no lo se, lo unico que se es que tengo un mal presentimiento-

-no te preocupes amigo mio, sabes que pase lo que pase estamos todos juntos para enfrentar cualquier cosa-le decia para poder tranquilizar al maestro de tierra

-tengo miedo de preguntar pero...¿cuales todos?-terrador arqueo una ceja

-pues quienes mas... tu, yo, cyril, ignitus, cazador y por supuesto spyro y cynder-

-si... tienes razon, haora que lo pienzo ¿no has tenido noticias de ellos?-

-lamento decir que no, pero tan pronto se acerquen a la ciudad lo sabremos de inmediato-

-¿y como sabes eso?-

-lo que pasa es que sparx se ha pasado toda la noche y lo que va del dia vigilando por todas las torres de la ciudad esperando a spyro-

-realmente esta preocupado por el ¿verdad?-

-asi es y con la personalidad que se carga no creo que podamos hacerlo bajar hasta que spyro regrese-

terrador se quedo pensativo un rato-solo espero que los tres regresen con bien-

-si tambien yo-

cerca de la gran muralla que protegia la ciudad una pequeña luz sobrevolaba el perimetro en busca de uan cosa morada...

-vamos... aparece ya... ¿que estas esperando?... ¿porque aun no has llegado?-

sparx se repetia esas palabras una y otra vez esperando que spyro llegara, colocaba su mano arriba de sus ojos para intentar ver mas lejos de lo que su vista le permitia.

-vamos hermano... tienes que llegar ya... ¡si no lo haces, me voy a marchar y a ver quien te recibe con los brazos abiertos!-

-oye pequeño con quien estas hablando-

sparx se sorprendio al oir esas palabras y empezo a mirar a todos lados pensando que spyro habia vuelto pero sus animos volvieron a decaer al observar que era cyril el que le estaba llamando,con gran suspiro de melancolia decendio hacia el guardian de hielo.

-¡ha eres tu!-le dijo sparx en un tono sarcastico

-claro que soy yo, ¿a quien esperabas ver?-

-pues a quien mas... a spyro por supuesto-

-trata de tranquilizarte un poco, estoy seguro de que spyro, cynder e ignitus estan bien, no debes preocuparte por eso, ya veraz que ellos van a volver solo ten paciencia-

-¿como quieres que tenga paciencia cuando van casi dos dias de que no se nada de el?-sparx estaba al borde de la locura -ya deverian de estar aqui, ¿que tal si algo les paso?, ¿que tal si salieron muy heridos de la gran batalla conta el malo ese?, podrian estar heridos de garvedad esperando ayuda y nosotros estamos aqui sin hacer nada, esta decidido voy a juntar a un grupo de busqueda y voy a ir a rescatarlo-

sparx empezo a volar en direccion del centro de la cuidad cuando cyril logro agararlo-oye tranquilo, se como te sientes pero no puedes hacer eso-

-¿y porque no?- sparx tenia la miradad fija en los ojos del dragon-spyro y yo crecimos juntos y nos une un lazo muy especial, tu tal vez no lo entiendas pero yo no puedo quedarme aqui con los brazos cruzados cuando el podria nececitar mi ayuda-

-claro que te entiendo yo tambien siento lo mismo o acazo crees que ya me he olvidado de que tu y el me rescataron de la pricion donde me tenian atrapado las fuerzas del maestro oscuro, spyro tiene la asmbrosa habilidad de crear amistades muy fuertes con todas las criaturas que conoze y te azeguro que todos en esta ciudad sentimos lo mismo que tu y ademas tambien estan preocupados por el-

-¿entonces dime porque no puedo salir a buscarlo?-

cyril penso detenidamente la respuesta para tratar de tranquilizar a sparx-porque te aseguro que el ya viene y si tu sales y no te encuentra se va a preocupar por ti y lo mas seguro es que vaya a buscarte y lo que menos nececita en estos momentos es perseguir a su loco hermano que no pudo esperar a su regreso-

sparx por fin derrotado acepto que las palabras del dragon decian la verdad

-esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas, lo seguire esperando aqui-

-te aseguro que haces lo correcto, ya veraz que no tardan en llegar-

mas tardo en decirlo cuando un topo que vigilaba las murallas grito... -algo se aproxcima por el suroeste-

sparx y cyril voltearon a ver hacia la direccion que habian escuchado para poder observar que era lo que se acercava a la ciudad.

-¿que crees que sea?-

-no lo se sparx sera mejor estar atentos-

-se ve como algo negro ¿no crees?-

-yo estava viendo algo como un punto morado-

-¡morado!-

-asi es, creo que es...-

-¿que es?, ¿que es?-sparx no se despegaba da la cabeza de cyril esperando la repuesta que esperaba escuchar

-claro que si es el-dijo asombrado montando una gran sonrisa- ¡es spyro y cynder!-

-¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- sparx salio disparado hacia la direccion en la que venian los dos jovenes dragones.

-que gusto es ver que por fin regresaron-dio un gran suspiro de satisfaccion-oye hasme un favor- le dijo a un topo que paso a su lado -ve he informarle a terrador y a volteer que spyro y cynder volvieron-

-el topo se asombro y salio corriendo gritando por toda la ciudad la gran noticia que su salvador habia vuelto.

-mira cynder ya se alcanza a ver la ciudad-

-es verdad por fin hemos llegado-

-¿no te parece que la ciudad no esta tan en ruinas?-

-tienes razon esta como si nada hubiera pasado-

-¡SPYROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

spyro no tubo tiempo de reaccionar guando sparx le abrazo la cara con tal fuerza que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio

-spyro gracias a dios estas vivo-

-¡wow! sparx que alegria me da verte-

-¿que paso contigo? tengo bastante tiempo esperandote, tardaste demaciado en llegar-

-lo siento mucho no era mi intencion preocuparte-lo decia mientras seguia abrazando al pequeño

-¡vaya esta reunion es muy dulce, tanto amor entre dos hermanos que ni siquiera son de la misma especie!-

sparx y spyro voltearon a ver a cynder que los mirava con una sonrisa burlona

-no creas que me olvide de ti cynder, creeme cuando te dijo que me da gusto ver que estas bien-

-gracias sparx realmente significa mucho viniendo de ti, y como te lo prometi traje a spyro sano y salvo-

-ya lo veo, y te lo agradesco-le dio un gran abrazo a cynder -pero que hacemos aqui flotando en el aire haya en la ciudad hay muchos que quieren saludarlos-

-es verdad tenemos que llegar a la ciudad-

asi los tres decendieron y sobrevolaron la ciudad buscando un sitio en donde aterrizar ya que en donde lo intentaban una multitud de criatiuras que los estaba observando y saludando no se los permitia, al fin por el centro de la ciudad en una gran plaza lograron decender y todas las criaturas se estaban encargando de darles una gran bienvenida con saludos, gritos y preguntas de todo tipo, pero mas que nada agradeciendo el gran esfuerso por detener al maestro oscuro y por salvarles la vida.

de repente las criaturas abrieron paso a los tres dragones guardines: terrador, cyril y volteer que se acercaban a donde estaban parados para darles la bienvenida

-que gusto me da volver a verlos a los dos-menciono el maestro de tierra

-y mas que nada ver que estan bien- dijo cyril

-pero ya nos tenian preocupados los esperabamos hace horas-exclamo volteer

-lamento mucho el retraso pero es que nos perdimos y dimos una vuelta de mas, pero ya estamos aqui-spyro se acerco a ellos con cynder a su lado

-si eso ya puedo verlo pero tengo una pregunta... ¿donde esta ignitus?-

spyro y cynder cruzaron sus miradas sin saber que responder y despues spyro bajo la cabeza tratando de decir algo pero el dolor que sentia en el corazon no le permitia hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca y fue cynder la que respondio.

-con gran tristeza tengo que decir que...-tomo un gran suspiro para dar la mala noticia- ¡ignitus ha muerto!-

todas las criaturas se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de la dragona negra y pensaron que lo que les estaba diciendo podria ser una mala broma pero la mirada de spyro dava a entender que era verdad, terrador no podia creer lo que escuchaba, cyril casi se va de espalda por la imprecion y volteer pregunto...

-¿co...co... como es que murio?-

al ver que spyro aun no podia recuperarse del recuerdo,cynder se decidio a responder-sacrifico su vida para lograr que spyro y yo crusaramos a salvo el cinturon de fuego que habia creado el destructor-

de repente en la plaza se hiso un silencio inmenso lúgubre y sepulcral que duro varios minutos, fue entoses cuando terrador rompio el silencio...

-hemos perdido a un gran dragon y amigo que siempre dio la vida por defender los ideales, derechos y traer justicia a todos lo que la nececitaban y mas que nada protegernos a todos nosotros, no hay que guardar rencon por los daños emocionales y materiales que dejo esta guerra ya que el no lo hubiera querido asi, recordemos con gran orgullo las grandes enseñansas que nos dio a lo largo de toda su vida y que haora se encuentra descansando con nuestros ancestros cuidandonos desde el mas descanse en paz ignitus el dragon maestro guardian del elemento del fuego-

-¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR QUE ESO SUCEDIO!- todas las criaturas se sorprendieron al observar como spyro interumpia a terrador gritandole esas palabras -me niego a creer que ignitus este muerto-

-pero spyro...-cynder trato de tranquilizarlo- tu mismo viste que el no salio del cinturon de fuego-

-pero... aun asi... no creo que este muerto- spyro cerro los ojos y terrador observo como una pequeña aura negra emanava de su cuerpo-el es un gran dragon, tu lo conociste y no creo que haya muerto por el mismo elemento que el dominava y respetaba- spyro trataba de sacar una luz de esperanza desde el fondo de su corazon -el tiene que seguir vivo, yo lo se, no se como pero lo se-

volteer se acerco a spyro tratando de tranquilizarlo -se que es duro aceptar una noticia como esta, yo todavia no puedo creer que mi amigo este muerto pero la realidad es esta spyro y devemos aceptarla-

-te equivocas volteer- lo miro fijamente -el esta vivo lo se- el aura negra se hizo un poco mas intenza -y lo voy a demostrar-

-¿y como pienzas hacer eso? -

-si es que sabes donde esta ignitus es mejor que nos lo digas- cynder le menciono temerosa por el aura negra de spyro ya que ella habia visto en dos ocaciones esa misma aura cuando las emociones de spyro se salian de control

spyro dio un gran suspiro al ver la cara de cynder y se trato de tranquilizar-no lo se...pero se de alguien que puede decirme exactamente en donde esta-

-¿quien es esa persona?-

-¡EL CRONISTA!- respondio spyro con toda seguridad...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4:**_

El sol se empezaba a ocultar por el horizonte bañando de sus ultimos rayos a la gran ciudad, los tres guardianes asi como spyro y cynder se habian trasladado a una antecamara dentro de un gran edificio que utilizaban los dragones mas sabios para discutir y analizar algunos temas importantes y en ese momento estaban tratando de opinar sobre lo que spyro habia dicho momentos antes...

-¿estas diciendo que ignitus esta vivo?- terrador aun no podia creer lo que spyro estaba tratando de dar a entender

-no lo se- dijo spyro muy pensativo -es solo que... yo... siento que el esta vivo, por favor tienen que creerme-

-pero lo que dices no tiene sentido spyro- cyril se le quedo viendo fijamente -segun lo que nos conto cynder el cayo en el cinturon de fuego y yo se bien que el calor que iradia ese lugar es verdaderamente insoportable, aun para ignitus siendo el maestro del fuego seria algo casi imposible lograr soportar esas condiciones-

-ademas...- interumpio cynder -tomen en cuenta que el utilizo todas sus fuerzas para lograr que spyro y yo cruzaramos- miro a spyro con tristeza -y recuerda que lo esperamos salir y el nunca aparecio-

-lo se... lo se... y puede que tengan razon...- spyro se coloco una pata en el pecho -pero por alguna razon siento desde el fondo de mi corazon que el aun esta vivo, no se como esplicarlo pero yo lo se-

volteer al ver la gran tristeza en el rostro de spyro vio a traves de sus ojos un rayo de esperanza, que el tenia una confianza en lo que estaba diciendo, y por alguna razon el tambien empezo a creer esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas -bueno... veamos esto desde otro punto de vista... pensemos que lo que dice spyro es verdad...- camino hacia el centro de la sala donde se encontraban bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros -supongo que el estara herido ¿no es asi?-

-tomando ese punto de vista puede que si... el estara gravemente herido- admitio terrador

-bueno entonses... - miro a spyro -dime ¿como podriamos encontrarlo si ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente donde esta?-

-esa es una buena pregunta- admitio spyro -y lamento no tener la respuesta... pero yo conosco a alguien que me puede dar esa informacion-

-¿estas hablando del cronista verdad?-

-asi es-

-pero...- cyril interumpio -¿que no se supone que el cronista es solo una vieja leyenda?-

-es verdad, aun nosotros siendo los guardianes de los elementos jamas hemos tenido contacto con el- dijo terrador dando razon a cyril -y ademas no sabemos donde se encuentra-

-ustedes no... pero yo si- afirmo spyro para sorpresa de los demas -hace mas de tres años cuando deje el templo conoci al cronista en persona -

-¿en serio?- mencionaron los tres grandes dragones sin dar credito a lo que estaban escuchando

-¡claro! el me hablo de lo que en ese entonces el rey de los simios GAUL estaba planeando hacer en la noche de la oscuridad eterna-

-eso es increible- terrador aun estaba sorprendido -¿y dinos como es el?-

-es un dragon imprecionante...- spyro cerro los ojos tratando de recordar mejor los momentos que vivio con el ya que fueron pocos pero spyro los guardaba con gran valor -su sabiduria es imprecionante ya que ha pasado muchos milenios aprendiendo sobre todo, su voz es algo grave pero no intimidante al contrario da una sensacion de tranquilidad con cada consejo que el da, su aspecto da a entender que realmente ha pasado toda su vida estudiando, guiando y vigilando a todos los dragones como una especie de conciensia que jamas nos va llevar por un mal camino-

terrador, cyril, volteer y incluso cynder escuchaban con gran interes y asombro lo que spyro estaba diciendo

-pues a mi me parecio un poco aterrador y misterioso- dijo sparx sin vacilacion

-¿como puedes decir eso?-spyro se le quedo viendo un poco molesto

-porque lo recuerdo muy bien- sparx movia las manos de un lado hacia otro -mira que saber todo hacerca de su raza, aun cosas que ninguno de ustedes recuerdan o cosas que no saben que les van a pasar y que el de antemano sabe, si me lo preguntan eso es muy sospechoso-

-pero esa es la funcion del cronista- cyril trataba de no salir de su habitual comprtamiento ante las palabras de sparx

-lo se... pero aun asi esto tiene algo muy misterioso-

-sparx trata de calmarte por favor- spyro le hacia movimientos con su pata tratando de calmarlo -el punto es que yo se donde esta el cronista y el sabra que le paso a ignitus y mas que nada donde esta el-

-y dinos ¿donde esta el cronista?-terrador se acerco a la cara de spyro un poco intimidante

-en un templo oculto en las cuevas celestiales y si ustedes me permiten, quisiera partir en este preciso momento para verlo-

los tres guadianes se quedaron pensando sobre la peticion del pequeño dragon morado

-creo que deveriamos permitirle hacer este viaje- volteer aun tenia esperanzas de que spyro tubiera razon -asi sabremos de forma certera si ignitus esta con vida-

-tienes razon volteer- terrador afirmo -pero no en este momento, partiras mañana temprano, haora lo que nesecitas es descansar y recuperar fuerzas para hacer el viaje-

-esta bien- spyro le agradecio con una sonrisa la confianza que le mostraba el guardian de tierra

-ire contigo- cynder se le acerco -al parecer suena a un viaje muy largo y me encantaria acompañarte

-lamento decirlo pero eso no va ser posible- cynder se entristecio un poco ante la respuesta de spyro

-¿porque?-

-a la camara del cronista solo se puede entrar superando cuatro pruebas elementales y... segun entiendo... solo los cuatro guardianes y yo somos los unicos capaces de superarlas- dijo spyro tratando de que cynder lo entendiera -ademas no te preocupes volvere lo mas pronto posible-

-entiendo- dijo cynder decepcionada

-no te preocupes cynder yo me quedare contigo- sparx se le puso enfrente a la dragona -ya que yo no me apunto para regresar a ese lugar-

-¿en serio sparx? pensaba que tal vez tu podrias acompañarme- decia spyro con un tono sarcastico

-estas loco, yo no voy a ir-

-como tu quieras-

-entonces esta decidido- cyril dio un paso al frente -mañana iras a ver al cronista, le pediras informacion acerca de ignitus y regresaras de inmediato, entendido.-

-entendido-

-bueno... a sido un dia muy largo...- terrador exclamo con un gran bostezo -sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-

spyro arqueo una ceja -¿y donde vamos a dormir yo y cynder ya que no conocemos la ciudad?-

-no te preocupes, debido a que no es posible por ahora regresar al templo nos vamos a quedar en esta ciudad un tiempo y ustedes dos ya tienen una habitacion designada en donde podran vivir-

spyro y cynder se alegraron de poder convertirse en habitantes de la ciudad, un topo que habia estado vigilando la entrada donde estaban hablando les indico a los dos jovenes dragones que lo siguieran ya que los llevaria a cada uno a sus habitaciones, despues de quince minutos de andar caminando por varios pasillos llegaron a un largo corredor lleno de antorchas donde se detubieron en frente de una gran puerta hecha de madera de roble sujetada con grandes varas de acero templado dando un estilo colonial. -esta es su habitacion maestro spyro-

-gracias- spyro abrio la puerta y al entrar se quedo sorprendido ya que su cuarto era realmente amplio y acojedor, tenia una gran chimenea de piedras talladas con la forma de dos dragones volando con un fuego encendido dando al lugar un verdadero calor de hogar, en las paredes habia unas antorchas encendidas que a pesar de ser de noche davan una buena iluminacion al lugar, toda clase de adornos asi como pinturas estaban por todo el lugar y un gran cofre estaba situado cerca de la chimenea para guardar toda clase de cosas, por la parte de en medio estaba colocada junto a la pared una especie de fuente de piedra la cual servia como suministro de agua para distintos usos, spyro miro hacia el centro para observar lo que era su cama, estaba hecha sobre una base circular de piedra gravada con algunos simbolos que spyro jamas habia visto, en la parte de en medio tenia una buena cantidad de paja asi como unas cuantas ramas de arbol y por encima de la cama estaba llena de cojines o almohadas el cual daba una gran comodidad para descansar, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion era que hasta al fondo detras de unas grandes cortinas se apresiaba un enorme balcon adornado con plantas, spyro salio al balcon para dar un vistazo hacia la gran ciudad y tomo un gran respiro de satisfaccion ya que realmente le agradaba ese lugar.

-espero que sea de su agrado- le menciono el topo que lo acompañaba

-pero por supuesto- spyro dijo con una gran sonrisa -esto es mas de lo que yo podria esperar-

-es increible- al parecer cynder tambien estaba impresionada con el lugar -digame una cosa ¿mi habitacion es igual?-

-asi es, pero su alcoba queda en el ala oeste de este mismo edificio-

-wow, podemos ir ya, estoy anciosa de verla- cynder se dirijia a la salida -¿podemos?-

-claro que si maestra cynder- el topo volteo a ver al dragon morado -maestro spyro le aviso que mañana temprano vendra alguien para ayudarlo a instalarse y le ayudara en lo que usted nececite-

-muy bien, gracias-

-fue un placer, con su permiso me retiro maestro spyro- el topo hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto y despues se retiro para llevar a cynder a su habitacion.

-¿maestro spyro?- spyro se rascaba la cabeza con un ala tratando de razonar porque lo habia llamado asi -tengo entendido que los topos guardan un gran respeto hacia la raza de los dragones,tal vez... asi le dicen a todos los dragones-

spyro sacudio su cabeza sacando esa idea de su mente -sera mejor que me duerma ya, mañana tengo un viaje que hacer y si no descanso no voy a tener las suficientes ganas para querer levantarme temprano- se acosto en su cama para intentar descanzar - vaya realmente esta cama es comoda -dando un gran bostezo se acomodo teniendo una sola idea en la mente y asi sin mucho esfuerso spyro se empezo a quedar dormido - aguanta ignitus... voy a encontrarte...- y asi con esas palabras se quedo profundamente dormido.

La mañana siguiente estaba con una sensacion de frescura inundando cada parte de la gran ciudad, los rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar por encima de las grandes montañas, spyro seguia dormido como un tronco que casi parecia que era un oso invernando, cuando un par de golpes lograron despertarlo...

-¿que?... ¿quien?... ¿como?...- spyro aun somnoliento trataba de averiguar de donde venian esos golpes -¿que pasa?- de pronto volteo su vista hacia la puerta en la cual se volvieron a repetir los golpes -¿quien es?-

-soy su ayudante personal, ¿me permite pasar?-

-¿he?...si claro pase- menciono al mismo tiempo que estiraba todo su cuerpo para asi poder desentumirse

-gracias-

cuando spyro abrio los ojos se sorprendio de la criatura que estaba frente a el, era cuadrupedo de color blanco conbinado con plateado, de menor tamaño que el, pero lo que mas le sorprendio era la extraña convinacion de criaturas que era el... tenia cabeza, cuerpo, alas y garras de aguila en la parte superior de su cuerpo y patas y cola de caballo en la parte inferior.

-muy buenos dias maestro spyro- hizo una gran reverencia -¿durmio bien?-

-si... asi es... dormi muy bien- dijo aun sorprendido.

-me alegro... permitame presentarme... mi nombre es fasword-

-es... un plaser...-

-igualmente, me permito decirle que a partir de este momento voy a ser su ayudante personal, asi que cualquier cosa que usted necesite solo tiene que pedirmelo-

-¿cualquier cosa?-

-lo que usted nesecite, yo estoy aqui para servirle-

-entiendo...disculpa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-por supuesto-

-ermmmm... no quiero sonar grosero... pero dime... ¿que especie de criatura eres tu?-spyro lo miraba con cierto interes.

-descuide ya estoy acostumbrado a esa pregunta... pero con gusto le respondo que soy un hipogrifo- lo decia mientras cambiaba el agua de la fuente de la habitacion

-¿un hipoque...?-

-hipogrifo mi señor, bien su agua ya esta lista para que pueda limpiarse-

-gracias fasword- spyro se acerco a la fuente para poder lavarse, el hipogrifo espero al lado de spyro con una toalla para que el pudiera secarse

-si me permite ire a traerle su desayuno-

-¿desayuno?-spyro lo miro con cierto interes

-asi es mi señor, me imagino que usted quiere comer algo antes de partir de viaje-

-¿quien te dijo que iba a salir de viaje?-

-soy su ayudante personal, por lo tanto es mi reponsabilidad saber todo lo que tiene que hacer y ayudarle en todo lo posible-

-ya veo, ¿y que hay con el desayuno?-

-en un momento se lo traigo- fasword camino hacia la salida y se topo con alguien especial

-buenos dias maestra cynder- hizo una reverencia -hoy luce bellisima-

-muchas gracias fasword-

-en este momento voy a traerle el desayuno al maestro spyro ¿gusta que le traiga algo a usted tambien?-

-si claro te lo agradeceria-

-en ese caso me retiro- fasword salio de la abitacion mientras que cynder entraba hacia donde spyro estaba parado

-hola buenos dias-

-buenos dias cynder ¿como estas?-

-muy bien-

-¿oye ya conocias a fasword?-

-asi es, lo conoci ayer cuando iba a mi habitacion, es alguien agradable- cynder se quedo viendo a spyro - ¿te estas preparando para partir?-

-me ire despues de desayunar-

-ya veo- los animos de cynder empezaban a caer -en serio me encantaria poder acompañarte-

-lo se y ami tambien me gustaria que veinieras pero no creo que sea posible-dijo spyro con voz dulce tratando de consolarla

-¿porque?-

-es un viaje tranquilo, no creo tener dificultades ademas estan las pruevas elementales...-lo que spyro no queria decir era que recorba lo de la quinta prueba donde el desafio era derrotar a una ilucion que tenia la apariencia de cynder cuando dirijia las fuerzas del maestro oscuro y el no queria que viera que el cronista la habia tomado como un ser maligno.

-entonses...¿aun es un no?-

-lamento decirlo pero es un no, pero te prometo que volvere pronto... ademas nesecito que hagas algo por mi-

-¿y que es?-

-se muy bien que tambien estas preocupada por ignitus y que quieres ayudarlo tanto como yo, por eso quiero que prepares a un grupo de rescate para salir a ayudarlo cuando yo regrese-

-¿cuando regreses?-cynder aun no comprendia

-asi es, el cronista me va a decir donde esta ignitus y volvere aqui para que tu me ayudes a ir a buscarlo y si esta herido yo no voy a poder traerlo solo-

-ya te entendi, no te preocupes tendre todo listo para cuando vuelvas-

-sabia que podria contar contigo- spyro se le acerco con ganas de abrasarla pero alguien lo detuvo

-disculpen que interrumpa- dijo fasword desde la entrada -pero la comida se enfria-

los dos jovenes dragones se dispucieron a comer mientras que fasword preparaba una pequeña maleta que spyro podria nesecitar durante su viaje, despues de veinte minutos spyro ya estaba listo para partir.

-bueno pues ya me voy- dijo spyro mientras caminaba al balcon

-ten mucho cuidado por favor-

-no te preocupes cynder lo tendre-

-que tenga un buen viaje mi señor, espero con gran ansia su regreso-

-gracias fasword, por favor te encargo que me despidas de sparx, crei que iba a venir a despedirme pero veo que no va llegar-

-no se preocupe yo me encargare de decirselo-

-muy bien nos vemos despues- spyro se paro en la orilla del balcon dejandose caer en picada y justo cuando estaba por golpear el piso abrio las alas para asi poder levantar el vuelo, y asi cynder y fasword le vieron irse tratando de seguir la ultima esperanza de poder encontrar a ignitus.

El viaje hacia las cuevas celestiales fue mas tranquilo de lo que spyro esperaba, sin nungun problema cruzo las montañas, los grandes valles asi comos los oceanos y en un par de horas logro llegar a la entrada del templo del cronista...

-bueno... por fin he llegado- spyro aterrizo en un lugar despejado listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se acercara pero para su sorpresa no habia ningun alma por esos lugares.-esto esta muy tranquilo- miro hacia las partes altas de las montañas de cristal, detras de cada arbol que encontro, en todos los lugares oscuros que observaba...obserbo atentamente... pero nada...

-demaciado tranquilo para mi gusto, creo que no lograre nada quedandome aqui afuera, sera mejor entrar-

aun alerta de cualquier posible amenaza spyro entro al templo esperando a las estatuas de antiguos guerreros que lo habian atacado la primera vez que habia visitado ese lugar, pero en los pedestales en los que tenian que estar se encontraban vacios.

-esto esta empezando a preocuparme...-

despues de un buen rato de estar caminando logro llegar a la sala de los cuatro elementos, estaba segun como lo recordaba, con libros colocados en estanterias y velas prendidas en todos lados, se acerco al portal de la primera prueba... la de fuego...

-sera mejor empezar con esto y acabar rapido- penso en las palabras de sparx -odio admitirlo pero tenia razon... esto es muy misterioso- pero para su sorpresa al portal estaba cerrado -¿que esta pasando aqui?- miro hacia las puertas de las pruebas de electricidad, hielo y tierra... pero tambien estaban cerradas.

-en serio... esto me esta poniendo muy nervioso... ¿sera posible que no tenga que volver a pasar las pruebas?- camino hacia la puerta de acceso a la camara del cronista, abrio un poco la puerta como para poder meter la cabeza y observar el interior y vio como ese lugar estaba justo como lo recordaba... con una enorme cantidad de grandes y pesados libros en aun mas grandes estanterias lo cual solo el cronista tenia el tiempo y la paciencia para leerlos, cientos de pergaminos realmente antigos esparcidos por toda la camara, y sin olvidar el gran reloj de arena que estaba situado en el centro de toda la habitacion, con un poco de temor entro a la camara con pasos muy cortos pero con el gran silencio que habia en el lugar se escuchaban por todo el cuarto.

-¿cronista?...- pregonto alzando la voz

-¿cronista estas aqui?- no hubo respuesta -¿holaaaaaa?-spyro miraba a todos lados buscandolo

-me alegro de volver a verte joven dragon-

-haaaaaaa- spyro dio media vuelta aun nervioso para ver quien le habia hablado pero en un segundo cambiaron los sentimientos, de un gran temor a una gran sorpresa ya que el tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca aun mas abierta ya que no daba credito a lo que estaba observando.

-no... no... es... esto... po..si..ble... ¿en... ver..dad... eres...tu?-

Durante todo el dia cynder estuvo paseando por toda la ciudad de colmillo de guerra admirando la arquitectura, visitando los grandes templos, conociendo los lugares y a las criaturas que la habitaban la cual todas ellas la saludaban con gran alegria la cual la hacia sentir querida y apreciada olvidando su oscuro pasado que la perseguia, se habia detenido a descansar en un gran jardin recostandose bajo la sombra de un gran arbol, estaba disfrutando de su momento de relajacion cuando de repente terrador aterrizo delante de ella.

-buenas tardes cynder, te estaba buscando-

-buenas tardes terrador, dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-quisiera hablar contigo-

-¿acerca de que?-cynder arqueo una ceja

-acerca de la actitud de spyro de ayer-

-¿y que quieres saber?, ya sabes que spyro se deja llevar por lo que siente y es logico que se preocupe por ignitus y quiera ayudarlo-

-si eso ya lo se-

-¿entonces cual es el problema?-

-sobre el aura negra que salia de su cuerpo-

cynder se sorprendio por el tema del cual terrador estaba intrigado -¿el... aura?-

-asi es, se que tu tambien viste esa aura salir del cuerpo de spyro ya que por la mirada que pusiste se de antemano que ya la habias visto con anterioridad, ¿o acaso me equivoco?-

-yo... yo...-cynder bajo la mirada ya que no se atrevia a decir la verdad

-cynder se que esto no es bueno y quiero ayudar a spyro con esto, por eso nesecito saber todo lo que tu sabes y quiero que seas sincera conmigo-

-mmmmmmmmmm...- ella lo penso por largo tiempo pero al final decidio hablar -¿que quieres saber?-

-¿como es que spyro obtiene la habilidad de emitir esa aura oscura?-

-sucedio hace mas de tres años, en la noche de la oscuridad eterna...- terrador prestaba suma atencion a las palabras de cynder -cuando spyro y gaul estaban peleando-

-¿que sucedio?-

-no estoy segura, pero creo que gaul empujo a spyro hacia adentro de un rayo oscuro y cuando salio...- cynder dudo de seguir habalando

-¿que paso?... por favor no te detengas... ¿que sucedio cuando spyro salio de esa luz?-

-era otro...- terrador arqueo una ceja al no entender las palabras de cynder -su cuerpo habia cambiado de color, ya no era morado sino negro, sus ojos eran brillantes no lograba distingir la mirada que tenia ya que sus pupilas no estaban y su actitud cambio en su totalidad...

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-

-estaba lleno de odio, corage y rencor, sentia como ondas negativas inundavan la habitacion y esa aura negra brotaba de su cuerpo hacia todas direciones y sin ningun problema spyro acabo con gaul, con un poder oscuro temible y sin ningun tipo de piedad o misericordia-

-¿y como regreso a la normalidad?-

-solo empeze a hablarle y el me contesto, yo tenia miedo ya que su voz era ronca, grave y algo tenebroza pero no me amenazo... solo me dijo que no podia detenerse y parecia desesperado, asi que lo primero que se me ocurrio fue sacarlo de esa luz y asi volvio a la normalidad-

-ya veo, ¿y es la unica vez en que as visto a spyro en esas condiciones?-

-no... el volvio a cambiar cuando ignitus se sacrifico y al igual que la otra vez hable con el y se tranquilizo-

-ya veo- terrador dio un gran suspiro -por lo que entiendo spyro cambia cuando sus emociones se salen de control-terrador estaba meditando el asunto

-no estoy tan segura de eso... ya que cuando enfrentamos a malefor spyro tenia miedo y coraje pero el no cambio...-

-es muy interesante, hay que meditar esto con mucho cuidado, te agradesco la confianza y no temas...- cynder miraba con atencion -buscaremos alguna manera de ayudar a spyro-

-te lo agradesco-

-bueno, tengo varias cosas que hacer... nos vemos despues-

-¿nesecitas que te ayude con algo?-

terrador ya habia tomado algo de vuelo y volteo la cabeza para hablar con cynder antes de irse -te agradesco la oferta pero creo que tu ya has hecho suficiente, mejor disfruta este tiempo libre, si hay algo en que me puedas ayudar te lo hare saber-

-esta bien que tengas buen dia-

terrador volvio a sus labores dejando a cynder con la duda de si habia hecho lo correcto al decirle sobre lo que le pasaba a spyro... tomo vuelo para dar un paseo por un bosque que estaba mas alla de las murallas de la ciudad para ver si asi lograba sacar de su cabeza todas las ideas que la tenian realmente confundida, cuando de repente algo la golpeo en la cabeza y la hizo estrellarse en el piso, cuando logro incorporarse vio como un grupo de grublins que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, no eran los pequeños mountros a los que reay se habia enfrentado, estos eran grandes y tenian algun tipo de espadas y escudos y se estaban acercando amenazadoramente hacia donde ella estaba, cynder aun aturdida por el golpe no sabia como iba a defenderse, entonses una de esas creaturas salto para poder acertarle el golpe final con su arma, la dragona solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando aquel golpe cuando de repente una bola de fuego golpeo al atacante explotando y mandandolo lejos de donde ella estaba, cynder volteo a ver quien habia lanzado ese ataque y vio a un dragon rojo que estaba parado aun con algo de fuego saliendole por la boca esperando la reaccion de los grublins...

-esa no es manera de tratar a una dama- dijo el extraño acercandose a cynder -les voy a enseñar un poco de modales-

dos de las criaturas preparandon sus armas y corrieron hacia donde estaba aquel dragon el cual con una asombrosa agilidad esquivo los ataques sin ningun problema dejando pasar a sus atacantes, de inmediato giro su cuerpo y con ambas garras cargadas con fuego golpeo a los dos grublins por la espalda mandandolos lejos, de reojo vio como otro grupo de grublins se acercaban para atacarlo... abriendo la boca dejo salir una gran llamarada hacia ellos los cuales los que no tenian escudo quedaros reducidos a cenizas y los otros solo pudieron retroceder por el intenso calor de las llamas. cuando las llamas cesaron vio como una de esas criaturas se preparaba cara atacarlo desde las ramas de un arbol, de inmediato apunto su pata delantera derecha hacia donde estaba el grublin y para sorpresa de cynder una especie de garra metalica con cadena salio disparada clavandose en el cuerpo de su enemigo, con un movimiento fuerte de su brazo jalo al grublin hacia donde el estaba golpeandolo en la cara, aun teniendolo sujetado con la cadena que salia de su brazo jalo al grublin para que se estrellara contra dos mas que se acercaran a el, liberando su garra metalica esta regreso a su pocicion original en su pata derecha.

-ja... no se como pueden pensar que ustedes pueden derrotarme- dijo el dragon con una tranquilidad seguro de si mismo

-¡CUIDADO!- le grito cynder aun aturdida

-¿que?-

el dragon no supo de donde habian salido pero dos grandes grublis lo tenian sujetado sin posibilidad de moverse.

-¿que demonios?... sueltenme...-decia tratando de liberarse asi vio como un grublin se acercaba sujentando algo parecido a una gran hacha y se preparaba para atacar -a no... eso si que no...-

de repente el cuerpo del dragon empezo a brillar irradiando un gran calor de su cuerpo parecia como si estubiera envuelto en llamas, los dos grublins soltaron al dragon ya que no lograron soportar el intenso calor y asi logro atacar al grublin que se acercaba, lo agarro con una de sus patas en la cabeza azotandolo en el primer arbol que se encontro en el camino, aun sin soltarlo comenzo a golpearlo, cynder vio como la garra de aquel dragon seguia soltando fuego mientas el seguia atacando, un grublin que aun seguia con vida intento atacarlo desde atras pero el dragon lo vio venir y se aparto en el ultimo momento asi el ataque fue directo hacia el otro grublin dejandolo sin vida, despues de eso el dragon ataco al grublin con una gran bola de fuego la cual exploto en la cara de aquel ser el cual salio volando ya sin vida.

-preferiria evitar las peleas que sean tan faciles de ganar- decia el dragon moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro -haora que me acuerdo- volteo a ver a cynder la cual ya se estaba incorporando -¿estas bien?, ¿te hicieron daño?-

cynder se le quedo viendo era un dragon joven pero se notaba que era mayor que spyro, tenia el cuerpo muy bien formado ya que se le notaban musculos en todo el cuerpo lo cual convinaban a la perfeccion con sus grandes alas rojas conbinadas con algun tipo de tono negro, tenia cola larga y fuerte y la punta la tenia como una punta de una lanza realmente filosa, sus cuernos eran torcidos al la vez que grandes, su nariz respingada y sus ojos grandes de color rojo esmeralda con mirada serena ocultaba lo que pasaba por su mente haciendolo de el un misterio, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue lo que tenia colocado en su pata derecha, por lo que habia visto era una especie de garra de enganche con la cual podia atraer cualquier cosa o impulsarse hacia cualquier lugar que el quisiera.

-no... solo estoy un poco aturdida, pero no muy mal... gracias a ti-

-me alegro, no soportaria ver alguien tan hermosa como tu siendo lastimada-

cynder se sonrojo un poco ya que las palabras de aquel dragon la hicieron apenarse

-gracias por el cumplido, y dime ¿como te llamas?-

-me llamo Ignos-

-pues mucho gusto ignos yo soy cynder-

-hermoso nombre para una hermosa dragona- le menciono al mismo tiempo que le tomaba una pata para asi poder besarsela en forma de respeto

-que lindo... y dime ¿de donde eres?-

-de todas partes ya que no tengo un hogar definido-

-ya veo ¿y adonde te dirijes?-

-hacia donde el viento me lleve, veras soy un espiritu libre, un aventurero en busca de emociones nuevas-

-que interesante- exclamo cynder -bueno fue un placer conocerte-

-¿ya te vas? si apenas estabamos empezando a conocernos-

-tengo que regresar a colmillo de guerra, tengo... algo que hacer-

-¡colmillo de guerra! ¿en serio vives en ese lugar?-

-asi es-

-wow he escuchado grandes cosas acerca de ese lugar- dijo emocionadao ignos -¿crees que podria acompañarte?-

-claro la ciudad no esta muy lejos y estoy segura de que no habra problema en que tu la visites-

-pues entonses vamos-

-ven es por aqui-

y asi ambos dragones volvieron a la ciudad sin saber que sus destinos se habian cruzado porque jugarian un papel muy especial en un futuro incierto muy cercano.

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_ antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes han estado leyendo mi fic creanme que tenia dudas de que si debia seguirle, pero al leer los comentarios de : BRANDOSMAN, POLICIENTIFICO, MATEORO 16 y UNA INVITADA decidi seguirle y ya de paso agradecer publicamente sus comentarios.

tambien quiero agradecer a mi primo y algunos compañeros y amigos que me ayudan a darme ideas cuando tengo la mente en blanco (creeanme cuando les dijo que ser escritor no es nada facil).

por otro lado tenganme algo de paciencia ya que este es mi primer fic que escribo y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir y las ideas se me van (que quieren que haga tengo poco estacio en la azotea y se me llena muy rapido) pero si seguire subiendo mas capitulos... no se desesperen, y por favor mandenme sus comentarios ya que estoy abierto a cualquier critica.

antes de que me dijan algo... disculpen las faltas de ortografia... pero eso nunca ha sido mi fuerte y mi vercion de office que tengo caduco y no he podido actualizarlo y el fic lo estoy escribiendo en el bloc de notas y ahy no hay corrector ortografico.

(un consejo que me dio un amigo) todos los personajes originales de los juegos de spyro son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y los que yo voy inventando son propiedad mia al igual que este fic. hago esto sin fines de lucro... solo por divercion(...y porque no tengo nada mas interesante que hacer...)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5:**_

Aun estando dentro del templo de las misteriosas cuevas celestiales spyro seguia sin dar credito a lo que sus ojos estavan viendo

-¿en... verdad... eres tu...ignitus?...-

-si asi es soy yo...-

-ignitus en verdad eres tu- para sorpresa de ignitus spyro corrio en direccion hacia donde estaba parado para asi poder abrazarlo -no puedo creerlo...pense que jamas te volveria a ver...-spyro decia esto mientas le salian lagrimas de los ojos por la emocion de volver a ver a aquel dragon a que habia llegado a querer como a un padre -pero algo dentro de mi me decia que aun estabas con vida...-

ignitus aun sorprendido por la reaccion de aquel joven dragon le contesto el abrazo con gran cariño -tranquilo, tranquilo, ten calma, aqui estoy y lo que mas importante es que estoy bien- ignitus le contesto al mismo tiempo que lo separaba y le quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos -me alegra ver que tu estas bien-

-¿pero que paso... por que no saliste del cinturon de fuego para encontrarte con nosotro?-spyro trataba de no seguir llorando - cynder y yo te estabamos esperando-

-lo se y lamento haberlos preocupado, pero como les dije en esa ocacion mi camino terminaba en ese lugar-

-no importa, lo importante aqui es que estas vivo y bien y asi los dos podremos regresar con todos los demas-

ignitus bajo la mirada y dio un gran suspiro para sorpresa de spyro -lamento tener que decir esto pero... no puedo regresar a colmillo de guerra contigo... de hecho no puedo dejar este lugar por ningun motivo-

-¿pero... porque?...¿es que acaso ya no quieres estar con nosotros?... ¿es que ya no te importamos?-

-¡por supuesto que no!... tu y los demas son los seres mas importantes para mi...-

-¿pero?-

-pero en este momento yo ya no soy mas el guardian del elemento del fuego...-

-¿a que te refieres?- spyro arqueo una ceja sin entender que era lo que ignitus estaba diciendole - tu siempre seras el guardian del elemento del fuego-

-no spyro te equivocas, en el momento en que yo llegue a este lugar deje de tener ese titulo y fui concedido con un titulo mayor-

-¿entonses quien se supone que eres haora?-

-me he convertido... en el nuevo cronista-

-¿queeeeeeeee?- spyro tenia los ojos abiertos por la gran noticia

-asi como lo oyes, yo soy el nuevo cronista-

-¿como fue que te nombraron cronista?-

-cada nueva era un dragon es seleccionado de entre los demas para redactar y contar las victorias y derrotas de esa era, para asi lograr conservar la gran decendencia de nuestra raza-

-¿y tu fuiste ese dragon?-

-asi es-

-wow- spyro estaba tratando de analizar esa idea en su mente -pues me alegro por ti, pero la verdad me entristece que no vas a volver con nosotros-

-spyro trata de comprender, como cronista no puedo abandonar este lugar- ignitus le puso una pata sobre su hombro -pero ya deverias saber de sobra que aunque no pueda acompañarte yo siempre estare a tu lado-

-si lo se, y creo que tienes razon, tengo que entenderlo... pues felicidades por tu nuevo titulo-

-muchas gracias y de verdad agradesco que estes aqui ya que hay un mensaje muy importante que quiero que le des a terrador-

-¿y de que se trata?-

-dile que es de suma importancia que empieze a buscar a los nuevos candidatos... a guardianes-

-¿queeeeeee?... ¿de que estas hablando?...¿a que te refieres con nuevos candidatos?-

-como tu sabes hay cuatro elementos principales en este mundo los cuales mantienen crontrolados a los demas elementos, estamos hablando del FUEGO, TIERRA, ELECTRICIDAD Y HIELO- ignitus le decia esto a spyro mientras sacaba un libro y se lo ponia delante de este para que pudiera entender mejor sus palabras -y estos cuatro elementos son controlados y custodiados por cuatro dragones los cuales pueden utilizar estos elementos mejor que nadie y a estos dragones son llamados guardianes-

-si eso ya lo se pero aun no entiendo eso de buscar candidatos-

-dejame continuar...-

-lo siento- spyro bajo la cabeza apenado por interrumpir

-estos cuatro guardianes tienen el deber de cuidar, controlar y mantener en equilibrio los elementos para asi traer armonia a nuestro mundo, haora te pregunto ¿sabes que pasaria si falta un guardian?-

spyro penso por un rato pero al final respondio -el equilibrio se perderia ¿verdad?-

-correcto... en este momento yo deje de ser un guardian y por lo tanto es de suma importancia buscar uno que controle el elemento del fuego-

-ya entiendo, por que si no lo encontramos el equilibrio entre los elementos se perderia y la armonia se destruiria-

-correcto de nuevo... me agrada ver que prestas atencion-

-si, si, te estoy poniendo atencion... entonses dejame ver si entendi bien...- spyro cerro los ojos para poder pensar mejor -hay que buscar un nuevo guardian para el elemento del fuego para asi restaurar la armonia entre los elementos... ¿verdad?-

-falso...-

-¿porque?-

-porque si solo se busca un guardian para un elemento tendria que ser alguien joven y no tendria tanta experiencia para controlar su elemento como terrador, ciryl y volteer y el equilibrio no se daria, es por eso que se tiene que buscar cuatro nuevos guardianes, asi el equilibrio entre los cuatro elementos se mantendria-

-¿entonses tambien terrador, volteer y ciryl dejaran de ser guardianes?-

-lamento decir que si... nuestros viajes como guardianes estan por terminar-

-ya veo- dijo spyro un poco triste -pero si no hay otra solucion creo que tenemos que hacer esa busqueda-

-me alegra que lo entiendas, entonses ¿podras llevar mi mensaje a terrador?-

-tenlo por seguro, entregare este mensaje, es mas ire haora mismo- decia mientras se preparaba para empezar a volar cuando de repente se acordo de algo -entonses voy a tener que regresar yo solo a la ciudad...-

-me temo que si, pero no estes triste... el hecho de que yo no pueda salir de aqui, no significa que tu no puedas venir a visitarme...-

-¿de verdad puedo venir cuando yo quiera?-

-¡claro! me encantaria que vinieras a platicar conmigo, para serte sincero...- ignitus se acerco al oido de spyro- llevo pocos dias como cronista y me encanta serlo pero... me estoy aburriendo de muerte-

-pues me encantaria, volvere pronto-

-tendras que hacerlo- dijo ignitus con toda seguridad

-¿porque lo dices?-

-tengo mucho que enseñarte, tengo que prepararte para el nuevo estilo de vida que vaz a llevar-

-¿ahora de que estas hablando?...¿cual estilo de vida?-spyro estaba intrigado

-no se si deva decirtelo ahora-

-ha no... ahora no me dejas con la duda... ¿que sabes tu que yo ignore?-

-tranquilo, tranquilo, te lo dire... tu destino perteneciente a la estirpe de los dragones morados no era solamente el salvar el mundo... si no dirijirlo-

-¿queee?-

-estas destinado a ser el... ¡LIDER DE LA RAZA DE LOS DRAGONES!-

spyro se quedo quieto como piedra al escuchar esas palabras -¿estas... seguro... de eso?-

-completamente-

-no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad estoy destinado a eso?... con trabajos se liderar mi propia vida... ¿como demonios voy a dirijir a toda la raza de dragones?-

-tranquilizate, no vas a cumplir este destino tu solo... yo te voy a enseñar todo lo que nesecitas saber, ademas aun no tienes el titulo de lider... tienes que demostrar que eres digno de serlo-

-bueno si tu me apoyas... creo que podre con esto- spyro no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

-no te preocupes, se que seras un maravilloso lider que llevara a los dragones a un futuro de paz y armonia-

-si tu lo dices...bueno creo que ya es hora de irme... no quiero que agarre la noche a mitad del viaje-

-pues entonses que te vaya bien y ten mucho cuidado, espero verte pronto-

-claro que si volvere pronto... adios-

y con esas palabras spyro inicio su viaje para volver a colmillo de guerra para iniciar la busqueda de la siguiente generacion de guardianes.

Mientras tanto en la gran ciudad ignos y cynder habian pasado varias horas platicando y paseando por toda la ciudad pero al final se habian detenido a descansar en una gran plaza...

-¿wow es serio has estado en tantos lugares?-

-asi es linda... como ya te dije yo voy hacia donde el viento me lleve ya que no soy ni de aqui ni de alla-

-eso es muy interesante- le decia cynder mientras que seguia mirando al cielo buscando algo

-¿te veo distraida, te preocupa algo linda?-

-queee? no no te preocupes es solo...-

-¿que pasa?, vamos puedes decirmelo-

-bueno... es solo que estoy esperando que llegue alguien-

-a si... y dime ¿quien es ese alguien?...¿acaso... tu pareja?- ignos la mirava de forma intrigada ya que le interezaba saber la respuesta

-¿queee?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa -claro que no... el... no es mi pareja- lo decia mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-bueno entonses ¿si no es tu pareja quien es?-

-el es solo... un buen amigo-

-un buen amigo... pues me gustaria conocerlo, pero se esta haciendo tarde-

-si lo se, creo que tendremos que buscar un lugar para que te hospedes-

-no te preocupes ya buscare un lugar en donde dormir-

-no claro que no, tu me salvaste la vida es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-creeme presiosa no es necesario-

-¿como de que no? ven para aca- lo decia mientas le agaraba un ala y lo jalaba hacia el gran edificio donde se encontraba las habitaciones de ella y spyro

-heyyy ¿espera adonde me llevas?-

-no preguntes y solo camina-

-ok, ok ya entendi sueltame por favor- para su fortuna cynder se habia detenido y ya le habia soltado el ala- ¿muy bien ahora para donde vamos?-

-lo mas seguro es que fastword se encuentre en la habitacion de spyro, asi es que vamos para alla arriba- alzo la pata señalando el balcon de spyro -asi que empezemos a volar- cynder abrio sus alas y levanto vuelo rapidamente, volteo para abajo y se sorprendio que ignos seguia parado ahi en el piso

-¿que es lo que pasa ignos?-

-este... yo... subiere por las escaleras si no te importa-

-¿que no es mas facil subir volando?-

-puede que si...- ignos dio un gran suspiro -pero creo que subire con mi propio estilo...indicame cual es ese balcon al que vamos-

-es este de aqui- cynder ya habia llegado y estaba parada en la orilla

-ok voy para haya- ignos se aparto un poco del edificio y apunto su pata derecha hacia un balcon en el edificio de en frente y la garra de su pata salio disparada clavandose en dicho balcon y asi como si fuera una especie de cuerda metalica ignos fue atraido con gran fuerza hacia el balcon, apoyandose en sus patas traseras salto en direccion en donde estaba parada cynder, apuntando de nuevo su garra esta salio disparada hacia el balcon de la habitacion de spyro y asi siendo atraido de nuevo aterrizo como si nada junto a cynder que aun seguia sorprendida

-wow esa si es una forma original de subir-

-si... asi es mi estilo-

se escucho una voz venir desde adentro del cuarto -¿que esta pasando aqui?-

-me alegra mucho verte aqui fastword-

-ho... es usted maestra cynder- hizo una reverencia en signo de respeto - ¿digame que puedo hacer por usted?-

-que bueno que preguntas... el es ignos y nececita un lugar donde quedarse a dormir-

-en serio cynder... esto no es necesario - ignos se estaba sonrojando

-no es ningun problema, hay habitaciones disponibles en este mismo edificio voy a preparar todo si ustedes me permiten- el hipogrifo empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitacion

-oye fastword...-

-dijame señorita cynder... ¿hay algun problema?-

-no ninguno, solo te queria preguntar si spyro ¿ya habia vuelto?-

-me parecio escuchar mi nombre...-

todos voltearon hacia el balcon para ver de quien habia sido la voz que habian escuchado y para sorpresa de cynder era spyro el cual estaba entrando a su cuarto para poder descansar de su viaje de las cuevas celestiales

-spyro!- cynder corrio hacia donde el estaba y le dio un gran abrazo el cual spyro le contesto con gran cariño

-hola cynder... en serio me extrañaste ¿verdad?-

-solo un poco- dijo ella sonrojada

spyro dirijio su mirada hacia aquel dragon rojo que estaba parado junto a fastword

-¿y tu quien eres?-

-ups lo siento, de la emocion olvide presertarlos- cynder se coloco al lado de spyro

-no te preocupes linda yo lo hare... mi nombre es ignos- le extendio una pata

-pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es spyro- le tomo la pata en forma de agrado completando el saludo

-me alegro de que haya regresado mi señor- fastword se inclino en forma de respeto- y digame ¿tubo exito en su viaje?-

-es verdad spyro, ¿ya sabes donde esta ignitus?-

-mejor que eso... tengo un importante mensaje para terrador y los demas de parte del cronista y es de suma importancia entregarselo-

-¿que mensaje?- cynder no entendia nada

-te lo dire cuando estemos frente a los tres guardianes- spyro la miro de forma tierna tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿los tres guardianes?- ignos estaba sorpendido -¿estan hablando de los guardianes?-se acerco a spyro de forma intrigada -¿en verdad conocen a los dragones maestros de los elementos?

-si asi es ignos ellos son mis tutores-

-esto es increible! durante mucho tiempo he estado viajando por todos lados y esta es la unica ocacion que he estado cerca de ellos, ¿crees que podria estar presente cuando los veas?-

-me temo que no va ser posible- spyro negaba con la cabeza -este mensaje es muy importante y solo entre nosotros lo podremos tratar-

-hay... es una verdadera lastima- ignos tenia la cabeza baja por la desilucion

-no te preocupes ignos- cynder le puso una pata en el hombro -talvez no puedas verlos hoy pero mañana te prometo que podras hablar con ellos

-¿en serio?-

-claro!, no puedes escuchar el mensaje que tengo para ellos, pero eso no significa que puedes conocerlos mañana, es mas yo me encargo de eso-

-en verdad te lo agradesco, no esperaba tanta amabilñidad de un dragon de tu color-

-¿de mi color?- spyro arqueo una ceja

-no me malinterpretes... eres el primer dragon morado que conosco-

-¿...?- spyro seguia sin enterder nada y cynder le explico...

-ignos ha viajado por muchos lugares y es logico que conosca muchos dragones de muchos colores-

-haaaaa, ya entiendo-

-maestro spyro- fastword se acerco a el

-dime-

-no quisiera interumpir pero me menciono que debia dar un importante mensaje a los guardianes, ya envie a un topo para habisar de su regreso y que desea hablar con ellos, no tardaran en encontrarse con usted en el salon principal-

-gracias fastword, entonses es momento de irnos cynder-

-voy detras de ti-

-¿y que se supone que voy a hacer yo?- ignos se quedo parado

-no se preocupe un topo le guiara hacia su habitacion para que pueda intalarse-

-estabien gracias-

Un topo que estaba parado le indico a ignos que lo siguiera, mientras tanto spyro, cynder y fastword se dirigieron hacia el salon principal el cual era una gran habitacion redonda adornada con todo tipo de estatuas de dragones y con una alfombra amplia adornada con todo tipo de imagenes que parecia estar contando una gran historia, la sala estaba muyn bien iluminada por varios antorchas colocadas por toda la pared asi como un candelabro grande en forma de telaraña la cual colgaba del techo en el centro de la habitacion en la cual terrador y cyril ya estaban esperando...

-hola-

terrador y cyril voltearon para poder regresar el saludo

-hola spyro me alegro ver que has regresado con bien-

-asi es cyril tube un viaje tranquilo-

-me alegro- terrador se coloco al lado de su compañero

-¿donde esta volteer?- cynder miraba hacia todos lados buscandolo

-ya no ha de tardar en llegar-

-disculpen la demora...- volteer por fin habia logrado llegar a la reunion -estaba un poco ocupado-

-no te preocupes volteer todavia no hemos empezado- cyril trataba de calmar al guardian del trueno

-bueno spyro... ya estamos todos reunidos, ¿cual es ese importante mensaje que tenias para mi?-

-esperen un momento... - volteer interrumpio -antes que nada dime... ¿sabes por fin donde esta ignitus?-

-ja...ja.. ja...-spyro solto una risita bromista - si, ya se en donde esta y no van a creer cuando se los diga-

-oye spyro esto no es una broma, tu eras el que estaba mas preocupado por saber el paradero de ignitus y ¿haora te ries?-

-disculpame, esa no era mi intencion, pero bueno ya hablando en serio, me encontre con el cronista en persona y si, el me dijo donde estaba ignitus...-

-¿y donde esta?- terrador ya no soportaba la intriga

-estaba adelante de mi-

-¿que... no entiendo?- cyril se habia salido de su habitual comportmiento tranquilo -¿que estas queriendo decir?-

-¿si spyro de que estas hablando?-

-lo que quiero decir es que... ignitus es el nuevo cronista!-

todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa noticia...

-lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad... haora ignitus es el cronista... fue por eso que no habia regresado con nosotros, el no puede salir de ese lugar, no se la razon pero no puede abandonar el templo-

-es increible, ¿tu que opinas terrador?- cyril aun no se podria recuperar de la noticia

-no se que decir-

-pues yo me alegro de que este con vida y mas que nada que este bien- volteer daba un respiro de alivio -y dime una cosa ¿fue el quien te dio el mensaje tan importante?-

-asi es, el me dio el mensaje-

-¿ y cual es?- terrador se coloco en frente de spyro

-me mando decirte: "que es de suma importancia que empiezes a buscar a los nuevos candidatos a guardianes"-

-¿los nuevos candidatos?... ¿de que esta hablando terrador?- cyril miraba a su compañero el cual habia puesto una mirada seria

-¿te dijo la razon...spyro?-

-si-

-entiendo- terrador volteo a ver a cyril y voltter que aun no entendian el significado del mensaje -amigos mios, hace muchos años nosotros cuatro fuimos nombrados con el gran titulo de guardianes de los elementos y hemos vivido grandes momentos y aventuras juntos pero ignitus y yo sabiamos de sobra que en cualquier momento llegaria el tiempo de buscar a otros guardianes para heredar este titulo, y ademas ustedes saben que se nececitan cuatro dragones para conservar el equilibrio entre estos elementos y haora que ignitus es el nuevo cronista hace falta uno-

-creo que entiendo a donde quieres llegar terrador- volteer tenia la mirada fija en el piso -falta un guardian pero no podemos buscar un solo candidato..-

-hace falta encontrar cuatro para que el equilibrio no se pierda- cyril completo la frase de volteer

-exactamente... es nuestro dever como guardianes buscar a esos candidatos y heredar el titulo de maestros guardianes-

-¿y como piensan hacer eso?- cynder saco de sus pensamientos a los tres

terrador tubo una idea -lo mejor sera dar aviso a todas las regiones donde habiten dragones para informarles sobre la convocatoria para buscar a los nuevos guardianes-

-estoy de acuerdo- cyril se habia puesto de pie -asi cada grupo de dragones podran presentar a su mejor candidato para poder ocupar ese puesto-

-asi podremos observarlos para poder elegir quienes se convertiran en guardianes y empezar con su entrenamiento-

los tres dragones estaban de acuerdo con el plan y fastword que habia estado tomando apuntes en un pergamino estaba listo para empezar a enviar la convocatoria

-eso me recuerda algo!- spyro se acerco a los dragones mayores

-¿haora que es lo que pasa?- cyril arqueo una ceja

-ellos no son los unicos que necesitan ser entrenados...-

-¿a que te refieres?- cynder no entendia a spyro

-lo que quiero decir es que ignitus me dio una noticia que me tiene perturbado y queria saber ¿si ustedes me pueden ayudar?-

-claro...- terrador temia que fuera sobre el tema que habia hablado con cynder esa mañana - sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-

-¿pero sobre que es?-

-ignitus me digo que yo por ser de la estirpe de dragones morados... estoy destinado a ser el lider de la raza de los dragones...-

-eso es verdad- cyril movia la cabeza de arriba a abajo

-¿ustedes ya lo sabian?- el pequeño dragon estaba sorprendido

-si- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿y porque no me habian dicho nada?-

fue cyril el que contesto -porque fue ignitus el que nos pidio que no te lo dijeramos... que el seria el encargado de darte esa noticia-

-¿por eso es que todos tratan a spyro tan amablemente y lo llaman maestro?- cynder estaba mas sorprendida que spyro al recordar las palabras que Elia le habia mencionado

-efectivamente- terrador se acerco a spyro -eres un dragon muy especial y todos contamos con que logres cumplir tu destino pero este camino no lo vas a recorrer tu solo, siempre contaras con todos nosotros y alguien mas que estara a tu lado en los momentos mas dificiles-

-claro eso ya lo se- spyro sonaba desanimado

-¿que te pasa spyro- cynder se acerco a el

-es que se siente raro que yo no se nada sobre la vida que quiero llevar y todo mundo sabe a lo que estoy destinado a ser-

-yo creo que sin dudas tu lograras convertirte en un gran dragon que traiga paz a todas las criaturas de este mundo-

-no lo se cynder... no lo se... ya no estoy seguro de eso...-

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL**_** AUTOR:** les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo pero es que he estado muy ocupado entre el trabajo y la familia (sin olvidar el internet) y realmente tengo poco tiempo para escribir y las ideas se me van demaciado rapido.

tambien quiero agradecer los comentarios de MATEORO 16, BRUNITA, LALA, LUNITA 12349 Y UN INVITADO, sus comentarios me dan animos para seguir escribiendo (lunita ya vez que cumpli con la fecha que te habia dado para subir el 5to capitulo).

estoy seguro que mateoro va a encontar mis faltas de ortografia pero sigo escribiendo en block de notas y la ortografia nunca a sido mi fuerte.

por fabor sigan mandandome sus comentarios ya que si los leeo y los tomo en cuenta.

haora a escribir el 6to capitulo... esperenlo...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6:**_

La noticia de la búsqueda de los nuevos candidatos fue difundida rápidamente por la mañana del día siguiente cuando varios halcones con el mensaje en sus patas empezaron a volar hacia todas las direcciones dando una genial imagen al cielo de la ciudad de colmillo de guerra, al menos... así lo pensaba un dragón que estaba observando todo eso desde su balcón...

-espero que lleguen respuestas muy rápido-

spyro estaba en la orilla de su balcón con la mirada perdida en el horizonte ya que no había logrado dormir muy bien debido a un pensamiento que traía dando vueltas en la cabeza...

-yo... como líder .. ¿como demonios creen que yo voy a hacer eso?- spyro estaba con la cabeza recargada en la orilla del balcón esperando poder encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que salían en su mente -líder... yo... eso es algo que no puedo lograr-

-hola spyro- cynder apareció volando enfrente del balcón de la habitación de spyro -¿que haces?-

-hola cynder- spyro dio un gran suspiro -nada... solo aquí meditando-

-¿sobre de que?- cynder aterrizo a su lado

-¿tu de que crees?-

-¿aun te atormenta la idea de ser líder spyro?-

-así es...- lo decía sin levantar la cabeza de la orilla del balcón -la verdad cynder... no me creo capaz de lograr eso-

-vamos spyro... animo, yo se que seras un gran líder-

-¿en verdad lo crees cynder?-

-claro!, es mas tengo total confianza en ti-

-gracias cynder...-spyro se le quedo viendo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa -realmente necesitaba unas palabras que me subieran el animo-

-de... nada...cuando quieras- cynder le respondió la mirada a spyro y lentamente se acercaba a su cara cuando de repente algo disparado paso por encima de sus cabezas sorprendiéndolos-

-¿pero que demonios es eso?- decía spyro mientras observaba una garra con una cadena clavada en el techo de la entrada a su habitación

-tranquilo... creo que se de quien se trata... hola ignos...-

siendo atraído gracias a su garra metálica ignos aterrizo al lado de spyro y cynder con un gran animo

-hola chicos buenos días-

-hola ignos ¿como amaneciste?-

-de maravilla spyro tenia mucho tiempo de no dormir en una cama y créeme cuando te digo que hay mucha diferencia entre el piso y una cama- spyro arqueo una ceja ya que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ignos decía -oigan ¿que piensan hacer hoy?-

-aun no sabemos que vamos a hacer- cynder se rascaba la cabeza con un ala pensando una respuesta

-creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a desayunar- menciono spyro al mismo tiempo que le rugía el estomago - en serio tengo hambre!-

-si ya lo notamos... ja ja ja-

-ji ji ji-

y así los tres se prepararon para volar hacia el comedor para poder comer algo...

-heee... este... ¿podemos ir caminando?-

-¿porque?- spyro y cynder se detuvieron a medio vuelo sin entender que pasaba

-este... la verdad no me siento bien para volar hoy- ignos desviaba la mirada dando a entender que estaba apenado

-bueno... como quieras-

y así los tres caminaron! hacia el comedor...

En una parte perdida en las lejanas montañas en la región darkingraan dos figuras misteriosas hablaban...

-¿que es lo que quieres?- una voz siniestra hablaba desde lo alto de una roca

-¿lo ha sentido maestro?- un ser grande y con físico musculoso se arrodillaba delante de aquel ser.

-claro... los elementos pierden estabilidad-

-¿eso significa que ha llegado la hora maestro?-

-no aun no mi aprendiz, pero pronto lo sera solo ten paciencia-

-como usted ordene...-

-aun así, quiero que estés preparado para entrar en acción cuando el momento llegue-

-no se preocupe mi señor... todo esta listo- aquel ser se dirigió hacia al centro de aquel lugar en donde había una antorcha prendida... era un tigre antro-morfo grande, vestía algún tipo de armadura el cual protegía las partes vitales de su cuerpo, su pelaje era negro con rayas rojas como la sangre, portaba dos grandes espadas aun con rastros de sangre resultado de todas las batallas en las cuales había salido victorioso las cuales estaban reposando ansiosas de derramar mas sangre sobre su espalda,sus ojos también eran rojos y su mirada siniestra era lo ultimo que sus victimas observaban antes de morir en sus patas...

-eso espero KODONNOR, por tu bien-

-comprendo maestro... no lo decepcionare... los dragones serán exterminados!- en ese momento aquel tigre dio un gran rugido hacia el cielo cuando de repente varias antorchas se encendieron en el lugar dejando ver a un grupo incontable de tigres al rededor de KODONNOR ansiosos de poder entrar en alguna pelea y mas que nada sedientos de sangre...

El día había pasado normal como cualquier otro antes de los tiempos de la gran guerra contra el maestro oscuro, días como muchas criaturas habían esperado su regreso, días tranquilos llenos de vida sin ninguna preocupación de peligro... en una plaza varias criaturas se habían reunido para escuchar atentamente las travesías de spyro y cynder en su ultima aventura ya que nada las criaturas mas pequeñas y jóvenes se entusiasmaban al escuchar a los dos jovenes dragones que les habían salvado la vida...

-¿en serio atravesaron las tierras calcinadas?- un joven dragón preguntaba con los ojos bien abiertos esperando escuchar las respuesta

-así es pequeño- fue spyro el que contesto

-¿y como era ese lugar?- un leopardo que había hecho su residencia en la ciudad también estaba intrigado el los relatos de los dos

-era una zona totalmente consumida por el fuego y el odio, no había ni un rastro de flora ni fauna, solo había una gran desolación y caos en ese lugar... sin olvidar todas las horribles criaturas que salían detrás de cada roca que había...- cynder cerro los ojos al recordar ese lugar

-¿y no tubieron miedo?- fue un topo joven el que pregunto esta vez

-¿quieres que te sea sincero?-

-claro...- el topo al igual que las demás criaturas se le quedaron viendo con gran interés

-no tenia miedo...- spyro cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro -estaba... aterrado...-

todas las criaturas se le quedaron viendo hasta que ignos que también estaba atento pregunto...

-espera... si estabas aterrado... ¿como es que tu y cynder siguieron adelante?-

-por una sencilla razón ignos... me daba mas miedo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera rendido y malefor se salia con la suya-

-ademas se lo debiamos a ignitus- cynder agrego dando un paso hacia donde spyro estaba parado

-¿ignitus?-

-así es el es como un padre para nosotros ignos-

-vaya me gustaría haberlo conocido-

-tal ves algún día lo hagas- spyro le puso una pata en el hombro a ignos

-eso espero, ¿sabes una cosa spyro?, realmente te envidio-

-¿porque lo dices ignos?-

-he viajado por muchos lugares y jamas he tenido una aventura tan grandiosa como la de ustedes dos-

-bueno... si fue una gran aventura, pero créeme cuando te dijo que no fue un camino muy fácil de llevar-

-así es...- cynder agrego -realmente hubo ocasiones en que sufrimos mucho y las fuerzas así como la esperanza de seguir adelante nos fallaban-

-vaya... eso no lo sabia-

-no te preocupes lo importante es que esos días ya pasaron y ahora la paz reina sobre nuestro mundo-

-así es-

-disculpen... con permiso... si no les molesta quisiera pasar...- las criaturas se apartaron para ver quien era el que estaba molestándolos -gracias-

-fasword! ¿que es lo que pasa?-

-maestro spyro- lo dijo mientras hacia una reverencia -el maestro Volteer quiere verlo ahora mismo en la gran biblioteca-

-esta bien, vamos cynder-

-claro-

-esperen ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-

-claro... no veo porque no...¿tu que opinas spyro?-

-no creo que haya problemas en eso, ademas te prometí que podrías conocer a los guardianes-

-genial... esto va a ser genial!-

y así los tres dragones y el hipogrifo partieron rumbo a la biblioteca el cual spyro pensó que seria un pequeño edificio con algunas ventanas para iluminar el lugar pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver el gran tamaño de aquel edificio, su asombro fue tal que no se percato de que cynder lo estaba llamando desde la entrada, los alcanzo y todos juntos entraron por aquellas puertas talladas en madera las cuales parecian que ellas solas contaban una gran historia, el asombro de spyro y cynder al igual que el de ignos aumento al ver aquel lugar por dentro, se veia aun mas grande por adentro de lo que se veia por afuera, el estilo colonial estaba esparcido por todo el edificio,grandes ventanas que contenian hermosos vitrales davan una agradable iluminacion al lugar y si eso no era suficiente los grandes candelabros hacian el trabajo,habia infinidad de estanterias hechas de todo tipo de materiales todas repletas de libros de todo tipo y tamaños, debajo de una gran cupula sosteniendo un gran libro con unas de sus patas volteer estaba muy concentrado en su lectura cuando fasword lo llamo...

-disculpe maestro volteer-

-¿que?-

-lamento molestarlo pero spyro esta aqui-

-ha spyro que bueno que estas aqui, cynder que gusto es verte de nuevo-

-hola volteer el gusto tambien es mio-

-y parece que a este joven no lo conosco-

-ha... mucho gusto señor... es un placer... mi nombre es ignos-

-mucho gusto en conoserte-

-¿querias verme volteer?-

-asi es spyro... a partir de este momento te voy a enseñar varias cosas que seran de utilidad para cuando tomes el papel de lider-

-¿enseñar?- spyro arqueo una ceja sin entender lo que volteer le decia

-asi es desde hoy volvere a ser tu tutor- volteer lo decia con gran orgullo

-huy...desde hoy vas a volver a la escuela!- ignos le decia en forma de sarcasmo ante el asombro de spyro

-de hecho nunca he ido a la escuela... bueno tu eres el sabio ¿asi es que por donde empezamos?-

-me alegra que preguntes joven dragon... vas a empezar leyendo esos libros que estan sobre la estanteria- volteer apunto hacia una estanteria repletas de libros ante asombro de spyro que tenia los ojos bien abiertos

-¿todos esos... libros?-

-asi es, eso mi pequeño amigo es toda una montaña de sabiduria esperando que tu la absorbas-

-wow, eso esta intenso, al menos ustedes estaran aqui para acompañarme... ¿verdad ignos y cynder?-

-heeee... lamento decirlo... pero conmigo no cuentes- ignos movia una pata delante de el en sentido de negacion

-¿y tu cynder?-

-este... yo... bueno...-

-ella tampoco va a poder spyro ya que me prometio que me enseñaria la cuidad hoy- ignos le cerraba un ojo discretamente

-¿hee?, ha!... es verdad!-

-huy que malo, bueno pues sera mejor comenzar- spyro camino hasta los libros -este sera una largo dia-

ignos, cynder y fasword se despidieron de spyro y volteer y abandonaron la biblioteca dejandolos estudiar que para el asombro de spyro los libros que le hizo leer Volteer eran mas interesantes de lo que el esperaba ya que estos hablaban de la historia de su raza al igual que de muchos de los lugares que spyro jamas habia escuchado y ni hablar de todas las criaturas que aprendio de uno de esos libros, estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que ya habia anochecido hasta que Volteer lo interumpio...

-bueno spyro creo que por hoy es suficiente ya es de noche y mañana tienes un dia ocupado-

-¿porque lo dices?-

-terrador te va a entrenar a partir de mañana-

-wow eso sera intenso-

-asi es... asi que mejor vete a descansar-

-entendido te veo despues-

spyro salio de la biblioteca y volo hacia su valcon el cual se quedo un rato viendo el cielo estrellado cuando fasword lo interumpio...

-¿le preocupa algo maestro?-

-¿huh?... ha! hola fasword... no te preocupes no es nada-

-disculpe pero no le creo...- fasword se coloco al lado de spyro -he visto esa misma mirada en la cara de muchos dragones y demas criaturas y se que es algo relacionado con el corazon... ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿vaya no te puedo engañar verdad?-

-no es eso mi señor, solo quiero que entienda que puede confiar en mi para hablar de sus problemas- le decia mientras le ponia una pata en el hombro de spyro -tal vez no sea capas de darle la solucion a su problema,pero al menos aqui estare para escucharlo-

-gracias... en serio te lo agradesco-

-entonses digame ¿que es lo que le preocupa mi señor?-

-bueno... pues veras...- spyro bajo la cabeza -... es cynder!-

-ya veo...y digame ¿que hay con ella?-

-esque creo que estoy enamorado con ella-

-si eso ya los se-

-espera... ¿como es que ya lo sabes?-

-bueno esque en varias ocaciones he observado como se le queda viendo a la maestra cynder, pero ¿eso que tiene de malo?-

-que no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi-

-vamos mi señor, no se desanime, estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por usted-

-¿tu crees?-

-por supuesto-

-¿entonses por que no me a dicho nada aun?

-sera porque ella espera a que usted le dija sus sentimientos... a las damas les gustan ese tipo de cosas-

-no creo poder hacer eso- spyro seguia desanimandose

-no puede llegar asi nomas y decircelo mi señor, deve de haber una situacion especial-

-¿y cual seria esa?-

-no lo se... tal vez despues de un tiempo juntos a solas en una hermosa noche estrellada como esta...-

-no se si tenga el valos para decirle lo que siento-

-se nececita valor para enfrentar nuestros miedos, pero se necesita aun mas valor para decirle a esa criatura especial nuestros sentimientos-

-si los se... si no fuera por ella no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante para enfretar a malefor... realmente le debo mucho a ella-

-entiendo... pero estoy seguro de que reunira valos suficiente para decirle sus sentimientos a la maestra cynder-

-si... tal vez... algun dia... reuna el valor-

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: para empezar quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo pero tuve un gran problema ya que se me bloquearon las ideas por mas de dos semanas y de verdad no se me ocurria nada interesante y no queria que este capitulo quedara mal... pero aun asi siento que me quedo algo corto.

tambien quisiera agradecer los comentarios de LUNITA12349, COLOMBIANASO, KRUSNIK07 Y MATEORO 16 por cierto mateoro no me molesta que revises mi ortografia es mas siento que tu le pones mas atencion a lo que escribo asi que espero el error de este capitulo con ancias.

por otra parte el hecho de que me tardara mas en este capitulo es por que un amigo que hice en un chat de la wiki me pidio que le escribiera otro fanfic ya que quiere convertirlo en comic y pues he estado trabajando tambien en eso, pero esto no significa que no valla a seguir escribiendo este fanfic solo que me voy a tardar en seguir escribiendo un poco mas pero tratare de darle mas velocidad a la escritura para no dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo.

quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial al usuario HEIGLER ya que me pidio que tambien le escribiera un fanfic con ideas suyas, pero tube que rechazar la oferta ya que si aceptaba me tardaria mas en escribir este fanfic, pero aun asi me siento alagado de que se hubiera fijado en mi.

de nuevo quiero disculparme y tratare de no volver a tardarme tanto en subir el 7mo capitulo...

esperenlo...

atte: black-spyro


	7. Chapter 7

_**capitulo 7**_

muy temprano por la mañana spyro se reunio con terrador en una arena de entrenamiento para el combate que estaba ubicada el la parte mas alta de la cuidad...

-buenos dias terrador-

-buenos dias joven dragon, listo para comenzar tu entrenamiento?-

-por supuesto por donde empiezo?-

-primero necesito que hagas unos ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento-

-esta bien ... lo que tu digas-

spyro paso sus primeras dos horas con terrador haciendo todo tipos de ejercicios de calentamiento... que mas que para calentar spyro pensaba que eran toda una tortura ya que estaba tan cansado como si hubiera peleado con el maestro oscuro 5 veses seguidas...o al menos eso daba a entender ya que estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo totalmente exausto...

-vamos joven dragon... o me diras que ya estas cansado?-

-este... yo... no... lo se... ya no siento nada!-

- no sientes nada?, a que te refieres con eso?- el guadian de tierra no entendia las palabras de spyro

-que estoy tan cansado que no siento mis patas, mi cola, mis alas, mi cabeza... para resumir... no siento nada!-spyro se quejaba aun sin levantarse del suelo

-esta bien tu ganas es mejor que te tomes un descanso antes de empazar con el verdadero entrenamiento-

- queeeeeee!?-

spyro se habia semi-desmayado al escuchar las palabras de terrador cuando de repente hiban llegando ignos y cynder a la arena en donde spyro seguia sin reaccionar...

-hola buenos dias!-

-buenos dias cynder, como amanecistes?-

-muy bien terrador gracias-  
-buenos dias maestro terrador-

-buenos dias joven dragon, me temo que no hemos sido presentados-

-es verdad... ejemm..- el joven dragon se aclaro la garganta -mi nombre es ignos-

-pues mucho gusto ignos es un placer conocerte-

-el placer es todo mio maestro terrador-

- oigan que le pasa a spyro?-

-nada... solo esta cansado-

cynder se acerco a spyro que aun seguia tirado en el centro de la arena para ver si estaba bien y para su fortuna asi era...

- cansado?-

-heeee?-

cynder ayudo a spyro a levantarse pero el no mostraba fuersas como para queres acerlo, con la ayuda de ignos spyro al fin se puso de pie y se acercaron a donde terrador estaba parado...

- ya estas mas relajado spyro?-  
-si... ya empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo-

-bueno... creo que fue suficiente por hoy- sentencio terrador -creo que fue mucho para ti joven dragon-

-eso creo, realmente estoy cansado...-

-pues no te vez tan mal que digamos spyro... es mas creo que aun podrias aguantar una pelea conmigo-

- tu crees ignos?-

-claro!- decia ignos mientras se dirijia al centro de la arena - que dices spyro pelearas conmigo?-

por la emocion de la pelea spyro ya no se sentia cansado como al principio y se dirijo hacia ignos donde lo estaba esperando

-bueno pues ya que insisten...-terrador se coloco en un lugar donde podria observar el combate sin ningun problema -conmienzen!-

abriendo la boca ignos empezo a exalar una gran llamarada hacia donde esta spyro que este a la vez golpeando su garra contra el suelo levanto un muro de rocas para protegerse, spyro salto sobre las llamas que golpeaban el muro lanzando dos rafagas electricas hacia donde esta ignos el cual solo pudo protegerse con sus alas y antes de que spyro pudiera seguir atacando ignos logra lanzar su garra metalica hacia donde esta el dragon morado...

-fallaste- menciono spyro seguro de si mismo

-yo no estaria tan seguro- dijo eso el dragon de fuego muy confiado mientras jalaba su brazo y para sorpresa de spyro la garra metalica se habia enganchado en su cola...  
-que demonios- dijo el dragon morado asustado ya que estaba siendo atraido hacia ignos el cual recibio spyro con un fuerte derechaso cargado de fuego golpeandolo en la cara lanzandolo lejos de ahi, cuando spyro cae al piso ignos lo vuelve a jalar para repetir el mismo ataque pero en el momento en que ignos iba volver a golpear a spyro en la cara lo detiene con su garra...

-buen intento- dice spyro

-no esperaba nada menos de alguien de tu color- le contesto ignos sonriendo de satisfaccion al saber que se esta enfrentado a alguien de su nivel

ignos que do sorprendido al ver que spyro agarro su brazo con la otra pata que tenia libre y aplicando una gran fuerza spyro levanto a ignos dando media vuelta asoto a al dragon de fuego en el suelo, el dragon de fuego aun estando en el suelo el vio como spyro se colocaba ensima de el impidiendole moverse... y vio como la garra de spyro se acercaba directamente a su cara...

-ES SUFICIENTE!- grito terrador desde la orilla de la arena

sorprendido por el grito del guardian de la tierra spyro se quito de ignos y lo ayudo a levantarse, terrador y cinder se dirigieron hacia ellos con una mirada de asombro por la actuacion de ambos jovenes dragones

-eso estubo increible los dos pelearon formidablemente- dijo cynder con una gran sonrisa

- en serio crees eso hermosa?-contesto ignos con una sonrisa conquistadora

-estoy de acuerdo con cynder- terrador volteo su mirada hacia spyro -realmente han mejorado tus habilidades joven dragon-

-gracias se lo debo todo a ustedes- menciono spyro a la vez inclinando su cabeza a uno de sus tutores

-claro sin olvidar las grandes habilidades de tu oponente-

-este... yo... gracias- menciono ignos mientras desviava su mirada hacia otro lado para que no se dieran cuenta de lo apenado que estaba

-es verdad donde aprendiste a pelear asi?-dijo cynder con gran interes

-bueno...yo...pues veras...cuando uno esta viajando aprendes a defenderte solo- dijo eso el dragon de fuego tratando de mantener su compostura

justo en ese momento unos topos que parecian miembros del grupo de guardias aparecieron...

-maestro terrador tenemos un mensaje para usted-dijo el topo

- de que se trata?- respondio el dragon de tierra con una curiosidad

-han llegado respuestas de otras colonias sobre la convocatoria-dijo el topo

- de verdad?- dijo spyro asombrado

-no me sorprende gracias a la ayuda de los halcones de cazador se pudo propagar la noticia facilmente- dijo terrador

-si quiere saber mas detalles cazador lo esta esperando en templo principal- respondio el topo

-muy bien jovenes dragones si gustan pueden acompa arme para satisfacer su curiosidad-dijo el dragon el tierra mirando a los dragones que se les notaba que querian saber mas de esta noticia

-esta bien gracias terrador- respondio spyro con gran alegria

todos empezaron a caminar hacia el templo cuando cynder vio a ignos caminar hacia otra direccion

-espera ignos que no vas a venir con nosotros?-

- en serio puedo ir?-dijo el dragon con estusiasmo

-por supesto no veo por que no puedes venir con nosotros-le respondio cinder con una gran sonrisa

-muchas gracias hermosa-

y asi los tres jovenes dragones junto con terrador se dirijieron hacia el templo para saber las noticias, al llegar al templo los dragones vieron a cazador junto con fasword en la sala principal

-bienvenido maestro spyro, me alegra de verla de nuevo maestra cynder, al igual que usted joven ignos- dijo el hipogrifo

-bueno iniciemos con la reunion- dijo cazador - oigan pero que acaso no faltan dos guardianes?- pregunto ignos

-es cierto por favor busquen a cyril y a volteer- les dijo terrador a unos topos que estaban a lado de el

-como usted diga maestro-respondieron los dos al unisono

- no es necesario ya estamos aqui- dijo el dragon de trueno junto con cyril llegando a la sala principal

-bienvenidos los estabamos esperando- respondio terrador

-bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos aqui iniciemos con la reunion- dijo cazador

-hemos recibido noticias de muchas colonias de dragones que estan interesados en la convocatoria para ser los nuevos guardianes-dijo cazador

-en serio como de cuantos dragones estamos hablando?- pregunto cyril

-no estoy seguro pero nos han informado de que son alrededor de veinte candidatos hasta ahora- respondio cazador

-wow!... es facinante, es increible, es maravilloso, es...sorprendente- dijo volteer con entusiasmo

-esos son buenas noticias... al menos la guerra contra el maestro oscuro no ha dañado muchas colonias- dijo terrador pensativo

- que es lo que te preocupa terrador?- pregunto spyro al guardian de la tierra

-eh estado pensando que si son veinte candidatos tendremos la visita de muchos dragones en la ciudad y me temo que no hay espacio en la ella para alojarlos- respondio terrador preocupado

-entiendo a lo que te refieres creo que sera necesario construir alojamientos para los visitantes- cyril trato de tranquilizarlo

-sera todo un desafio ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo-dijo volteer

-entonces hay que empezar a trabajar ya... vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible- dijo terrador -voltier necesito que consigas todos los arquitectos y constructores que puedas-

-entendido- dijo el dragon de trueno

-cyril necesito que tu y los recolectores busquen todo el material que puedan necesitar

-de acuerdo- dijo el dragon de hielo

-terrador... si gustas te podemos ayudar en lo que sea- dijo cynder

-no se preocupen... ustedes ya han hecho suficiente por todos nosotros-

-pero enserio queremos ayudar- spyro se coloco en frente de terrador

-muchas gracias realmente apreciaremos su ayuda- dijo terrador contento

-muy bien entonses ya sabemos que hacer- cyril empeso a salir de la sala donde estaban - ignos y spyro si gustan pueden ayudarme a recolectar materiales...-

-ya vamos!-

-cynder tu puedes ayudarme a buscar a los constructores para empezar-

-claro volteer, sera un placer-

y asi todos estubieron muy ocupados durante la siguiente semana preparando todo lo nesesario para recivir a sus invitados ya que como por motivos de la gran guerra no se habian reunido todas las colonias de dragones desde hace mucho tiempo asi que por ese motivo terrador penso que seria una buena idea planear una serie de fiestas para conmemorar esa reunion... aunque todos en la ciudad ayudavan en lo que podian... la construccion de varios edificios eran bastante complicados de hacer... pero con un gran esfuerzo de trabajo en equipo entre varias razas que habitaban la ciudad lograron terminar todo el trabajo justo a tiempo para recibir a todos los dragones los cuales empesarian a llegar para el dia siguiente... pero a spyro una noche antes estaba preocupadop por algo...

- como seran los candidatos a guardines?, en verdad vendran tantos dragones como terrador espera?, ¿como eligiran a los mejores candidatos?- spyro se preguntaba mientras estaba acostado en su cama tratando de consiliar el sueño -no se porque pero tengo una tormenta de sentimientos por lo que va a pasar mañana... aunque no se si todo estro saldra bien... espero que esta intriga que siento ahora desaparesca mañana... al menos estaran ignos y cynder a mi lado... cynder... cuandro tendre el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento por ella?...

spyro tardo varios minutos en poder consiliar el sueño... pero despues de un buen rato se quedo profundamente dormido, soñando de como serian los candidatos elejidos... si se llevaria bien con ellos... y mas que nada pensaba en cynder, en esa hermosa dragona de la que se habia llegado a enamorar...la noche paso rapida y el sol habia empezado a salir, los gallos cantaban y todos las criaturas que habitaban la cuidad estaban anciosas esperando la llegada de sus vicitantes...

-spyro!, despierta!-

spyro solo se quejaba ya que queria seguir durmiendo...

-vamos dormilon... hoy es el gran dia-

-ho vamos dejenme dormir- decia el dragon morado aun sin abrir los ojos.

-vamos hermano... que acaso no recuerdas que hoy llegan los candidatos!-

spyro abrio los ojos recordando lo que hiba a pasar ese dia, sin pensarlo dos veses se levanto de golpe de su cama lanzando a sparx hacia la pared...

-auch-

-lo siento mucho sparx, pero realmente se me olvido lo de hoy-

-si lo note, ya vas tarde... por eso vine por ti-

-¿tarde?- spyro arqueo una ceja -¿tarde para que?-

-¿no recuerdas que terrador te pidio hace dos dias que tu y cynder lo acompañaran mientras recivia a los lideres de las colonias?-

-es verdad!-

-hay hermano... -sparx se llevo una mano a su cara - ¿que voy a hacer contigo?-

-solo dejame salir!-

spyro corrio hacia el balcon de su habitacion, cuando llego a la oriilla dio un gran salto y abriendo sus alas comenzo a volar hacia la plaza principal de la ciudad donde terrador, cyril, volteer y cynder ya lo estaban esperando...

-spyro llegas tarde!- cynder le grito un poco enojada

-lo siento... lo que pasa es que hayer no me podia dormir-

-bueno esta bien... ya estas aqui que es lo que importa-

durante mas de quince minutos spyro y los demas estubieron esperando la llegada de sus invitados, terrador estaba serio como era de costumbre, cyril estaba hablando con spyro y cynder acerca de su legado y volteer no lograva quedarse quieto... cuando de repente alguien los interumpio...

-se acercan!- un guardia que estaba en las murallas de la ciudad les habia gritado dando a entender que por fin el momento habia llegado.

spyro al igual que cynder levantaron vuelo para poder ver de quien se tratava, al llegar a la suficiente altura spyro se sorprendio de los que estava viendo ya que el esperava ver a unos cuantas decenas de dragones, pero en realidad eran cientos de ellos... eran por lo que parecian unos 700 dragones!

-son... muchisimos!-

-no crei que fueran tantos- cynder contesto tambien sorprendida de lo que veia

-al parecer vinieron de todas las colonias-

-¿terrador en serio tu esperabas ver a tantos dragones?-

-por supuesto... aunque devo de admitir que no se ha visto una reunion asi en muchos años-

-¿ya se habian reunido esta cantidad de dragones en algun momento?- spyro arqueo una ceja

-por supuesto joven dragon-

-¿ y cuando fue eso?- fue cynder la que pregunto

-cuando ignitus, volteer, cyril y yo fuimos nombrados guardianes...- dijo el maestro de tierra orgullosamente

-wow - spyro se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar esas palabras -entonses ya deves saber como vas a elegir a los nuevos guardianes... ¿verdad?-

-¿de que estas hablando spyro?-

-es que si tu fuiste elegido guardian sabras de sobra el proceso para seleccionar a los mejores candidatos-

-pues lamento decirte que estas equivocado...- terrador cerro los ojos - ya que no voy a ser yo quien elija a los mejores candidatos-

-¿que?- spyro no entendia nada - si no vas a ser tu quien tome esa decicion... ¿quien la va a tomar?-

-el responsable de tomar esa decicion... "eres tu spyro"-

* * *

**notas del autor: **despues de partirme la cabeza por casi dos meses aqui tienen el 7mo capitulo...disculpen si los hice esperar pero realmente mis otras actividades me quitan todo el tiempo que tengo disponible...

quiero agradecer los comentarios de LUNITA12349, KRUSNIK07 Y MATEORO16 realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios y los tomo en cuenta...

tambien quiero agradecer a mi primo ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera logrado terminar este capitulo ya que el me dio muchas ideas y me ha estado apoyando desde que inicie este fanfic...

tratare de subir el proximo lo mas pronto que pueda (ya lo se he estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace varios capitulos y siempre me tardo) pero haora mi primos me van a estar ayudando con las ideas y espero realmente no tardarme tanto...

se despide su amigo Black-spyro.


End file.
